Fairly Odd Ghosts
by Rob Phantom
Summary: When the Evil Mr. Crocker makes Timmy do a report on mythical creatures he thinks he is doomed, that is until he sees a news report about Danny Phantom. Better summery inside
1. Chapter 1

Rob: Hello loyal Danny Phantom fans, once again I have returned with another story.

Ember: Its going to be hard to top the last one, 17 chapters long, that is quite a feat.

Rob: Well this one may not get to that, but I will try to make it as good as the last one, Story summery go now!

Summery: The evil Mr. Crocker is making Timmy Turner do a report on mythical creatures. Timmy can't use his fairy godparents for the report so he thinks he is doomed, but then he sees a news report about Danny Phantom. He wishes that he could meet the infamous ghost kid, and all heck breaks loose. Meanwhile the pixies find a certain evil billionaire to help them with their next plot to take over Fairy World. Will Timmy and Danny be able to save the Earth and Fairy World from being taken over?

Rob: And now the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Danny Phantom or the Fairly Odd Parents, the genius that is Butch Hartman does, bow down to his greatness now!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fairly Odd Ghosts

Chapter One: Assignment of Doom

Our story begins in the city of Dimmsdale, from the looks of it this seems to be just your average town. But one of the inhabitants of this burg has a big secret. We find ourselves in front of an average house in an average neighborhood, this is where the secret lies. For in this home lives one Timmy Turner.

We enter the house and find said 13 year old sound asleep. Sitting next to his bed was a fishbowl with two unusual fish. One of the fish had green eyes, and the other had pink. What was weirdest of all were what looked like crowns floating above their heads. Then suddenly something incredible happens, the two fish raise what look like wands and transform into two small human looking creatures with wings.

These two creatures are what humans would call fairies, and there names are Cosmo and Wanda. They are the Fairy Godparents to the boy who lives in this room.

"Sweetie, I think its time to wake up Timmy." said Wanda.

"Right, pudding, wake up Timmy!" yells the over excited Cosmo through a megaphone, while using his magic to dump a bucket of water on Timmy's head. Timmy woke up and yelled, spitting water out of his mouth, he then fell of the bed.

"You know, you could have just used an alarm clock." said Wanda.

"Really, I never thought of that, oh look a fly!" said the easily distracted Cosmo.

Wanda shook her head at her husband's antics and used her wand to lift Timmy off the ground. She then used her powers to dry him off and get him dressed.

"Wanda, never let Cosmo wake me up again." said Timmy.

"I'll make a note of that, now you better hurry up sport, your going to be late for school." said Wanda.

Timmy looked at the clock and gasped.

"Your right, I have to get going!" said Timmy.

Timmy quickly grabbed his backpack and ran for the door, Cosmo and Wanda transformed into squirrels and waited for him outside. As Timmy was running he went by his parents.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" said Timmy as he zoomed out the door.

Bye dear, have a good day at school!" said his mom.

Timmy raced to the bus, but just as he got there it pulled away and raced down the street.

"Darn it! This is the third time this week I've missed the bus. I wish there was some way for me to get to school." said Timmy.

"Hey, that wish is just vague enough to work." said Cosmo.

"Don't worry sport; we'll get you to school." said Wanda.

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and in poof of smoke with the word fast in it a pair of rocket powered skates appeared.

"Awesome!" said Timmy, as he put them on.

"Now Timmy be careful with those they can be very…" said Wanda, but Timmy didn't notice as he turned on the rocket skates.

"Yahooo!" yelled Timmy excitedly as he zoomed down the street.

"…dangerous, Timmy wait! Cosmo we have too…" said Wanda.

"Cool, hey Timmy! Wait for me!" said Cosmo as chased after Timmy.

"Sigh, something's never change." said Wanda as she followed her husband and her godchild.

Timmy zoomed along the streets of Dimmsdale at incredible speed. As he was zooming along he was having the time of his life. Unfortunately he would not get to enjoy it for long, because as he got to the school he ran into someone. Timmy and the person collided hard and they both fell down. Timmy rubbed the bump on his head and looked up and came face to face with his worst enemy.

"Hello Turner, late for school again I see." said Mr. Crocker.

"M-Mr. Crocker, I didn't see you there." said Timmy.

"I see that, and where did you get those rocket skates?" said Mr. Crocker, looking suspicious.

"Internet." said Timmy.

"Or maybe you got them from your…FaIrY GoDpArEnTs!" yelled Mr. Crocker, spazzing out on the last two words.

"No, of course not, fairies don't exist." said Timmy with a nervous laugh.

"Oh is that so, well mark my words Turner, one day I will find your FaIrY GoDpArEnTs! Then I will be the supreme magical ruler of the Earth Hahahaha! Oh before I forget, here's your first F of the day." said Mr. Crocker as he handed a piece of paper with a big F on it to Timmy, then he walked into the school.

"I can't believe they let him teach middle school." said Timmy.

Cosmo and Wanda caught up to Timmy just as Crocker left.

"Thank goodness we caught up to you, something might of happened to you." said Wanda.

"It's a little too late for that, I ran into Crock-pot just before you got here." said Timmy.

"Nothing happened I hope?" said Wanda.

"Just the usually rant about how he's going to find you and rule the Earth, nothing new." said Timmy.

"Well that will never happen, because we fairies are masters of blending in, hey look a hot dog vender!" said Cosmo.

Before he could run off Wanda grabbed him and he fell on his back.

"Cosmo! Squirrels don't buy hot dogs, if someone saw you they might get suspicious." said Wanda.

"Oops, I forgot." said Cosmo.

"Come on you two, Timmy has to get to class." said Wanda.

"Oh no, we have to go back to there, but so much evil happens there, like tests, and books, and math!" said Cosmo.

"Come on, maybe today will be fun." said Wanda, as she and Cosmos turned into school supplies.

"Some how I doubt it." said Timmy as he walked into the school.

"Good day class, in my on going attempts to keep any of you from going to a good college I am assigning you a fifty page paper on mythical creatures." said Mr. Crocker.

The whole class groaned at this, including Timmy.

"You were saying about today being a good day?" whispered Timmy to Wanda.

"Ok, so I was wrong once." said Wanda.

"Hey, just like me! Only it was about being right." said Cosmo.

"It can be about any creature you want, a unicorn, Bigfoot, or maybe…FaIrY GoDpArEnTs!" said Mr. Crocker, saying the last part as he looked at Timmy.

"Excuse me?" said Timmy.

"Turner, I think I already know what your report will be, maybe you'll get help from your FaIrY GoDpArEnTs, to write your report." said Mr. Crocker.

"Uh…" said Timmy, but then the bell for the next class rang.

The children fled the room, including Timmy. Crocker sat back down in his chair and smiled and evil smile.

"Yes, all is going according to plan. My evil essay assignment will surly get me the information I need. Turner, unable to come up with an idea on his own, will invariable turn to his fairies to help him write the report. Then once he turns it in I will have invaluable information about fairies, which will help me capture his…FaIrY GoDpArEnTs! hahahaha!" said Mr. Crocker, cackling like a madman.

Later That Day….

Timmy had returned to his home, barely having survived the day. he flopped down on his bed and let out a big sigh, which drew the attention of his godparents.

"What's the matter Timmy?" said Wanda, concerned.

"It's that stupid paper Crocker assigned us, I can't think of anything to write about." said Timmy.

"Hey Timmy, why don't you write about us?" said Cosmo.

"You know he can't do that, we can't reveal any information to Crocker about fairies, it's against the rules." said Wanda.

"I know, I was just wondering why he hadn't asked." said Cosmos.

"Cosmo, why don't you go and eat some cheese or something." said Timmy.

"Cheese! Yay cheese!" said Cosmo as he went to find some.

"So what will you write about Timmy?" said Wanda.

"I don't know, maybe TV will give me some ideas." said Timmy.

Timmy turned on the TV and the news was on. Just as he was about to turn on something else something intresting came on.

"In other news, the town of Amity Park was once again saved from a horrible ghostly fate by local hero Danny Phantom. he along with his team of super powered friends defeated a huge mechanical ghost robot, here's the clip." said Chet Ubetcha.

"You will not stop me, Technus! Ghost Master of Technology!" yelled Technus.

"You always say that, and we always beat you." said Danny.

"Yeah, talk about not learning from history." said Sam.

"I am not the master of History, I am the master of Technology! Did you not here what I was saying before, in fact…" said Technus as he started to rant.

"Lets just beat him up, his ranting is giving me a headache." said Alicia.

"Works for me, your going down ghost!" said Valerie.

The six teens attacked the ranting ghost, catching him off guard. Even with his huge robot suit and the weapons it had he was no match for them. A barrage of ghost rays, magic energy bolts, and laser blasts hit the technology ghost. With one last blast from Alicia and Alex to the back of the robot suit it fell apart, revealing the real Technus.

"It's over techdork." said Danny as he sucked Technus into the Fenton Thermos.

"You have not seen the last of me foolish children, I will be back!" said Technus as he disappeared into the thermos.

"Well that is over with." said Alex.

"Hey, maybe we can…Hey look a camera, hi mom!" said Tucker.

"Tuck! Don't wave at the camera." said Valerie as she pulled him away.

The teen heroes flew off and out of sight.

"That was the scene in Amity Park, this is Chet Ubetcha saying goodnight." said Chet Ubetcha.

"Wanda, I think I just got an idea." said Timmy, as Cosmo reappeared eating a block of cheese.

"What is it sport?" said Wanda.

"I think I know what to write about the paper." said Timmy.

"I know where this is going." said Cosmo as he changed into a Hawaiian costume.

"I wish I could go to Amity Park and meet Danny Phantom!" said Timmy.

"Maybe I don't know where this is going." said Cosmo as they raised their wands to grant Timmy's wish.

In a poof of smoke that said road trip on it Timmy and his godparents were transported from Dimmsdale, California to the town of Amity Park in Illinois. (AN: I only assume that is where it is located.). Soon they found themselves on the streets of Amity Park.

"Awesome, now lets go find that ghost." said Timmy as he ran off.

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Wanda as they flew after Timmy.

She could not be more right, because this little adventure would put not only Earth but Fairy World in danger.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: Well Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda have arrived in Amity Park, let the chaos begin!

Ember: Yeah, this should be good, we should get some popcorn.

Rob: Of course, but first to end this first chapter and start the story off on the right foot we will pull the hurt Vlad lever. _Rob pulls the hurt Vlad lever. The scene changes to Vlad walking down a average street, suddenly a huge pile of garbage falls out of a window and lands on him. Vlad digs his way out of the pile and as he is getting a banana peel out of his face he falls down an open manhole._

Vlad: Ahhh! _Vlad falls and lands in the sewer, where he is immediately attacked by alligators. Vlad bursts out of the manhole and runs for it. He stops some distance away and catches his breath. _

Vlad: That was horrible. _Then he is surrounded by the Fluffy Army of Doom, welding the piñata sticks of pain and the utensils of doom._

Vlad: Oh cheese logs! _The army attacks and visits the mother of all pains on him. Vlad runs off screaming like a girl as the army chases him. _

Rob: That was awesome!

Ember: Yeah, I never knew Vlad could scream so loud.

Rob: Me neither, but now that Vlad's daily humiliation is out of the way, its time for the chapter summery.

Well it looks like once again Mr. Crocker is trying to get Timmy to reveal his fairy godparents. But Timmy has out smarted him by doing the paper on Danny Phantom. but what sort of chaos will be unleashed when Timmy and Danny meet? What will happen to the world? Will secrets be reveled? And does your chewing gum lose its flavor on the bed post over night? The answers to these questions (except the last one) will be revealed in the next chapters of Fairly Odd Ghosts.

Rob: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review! Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Meeting Danny Phantom

It was a nice sunny day in the town of Amity Park (AN: Why am I not surprised?). A group of six seventeen year olds was making its way down the street to an odd looking house. The house was odd in the fact there was a giant metallic saucer like object sitting on the roof. In front of the house was a large neon sign the said Fenton Works on it.

The leader of this group, who happened to live in the strange house, was named Danny Fenton. He had raven colored hair, wore a white t-shirt with a red circle on it, and sneakers. Standing next to him was his girlfriend and best friend Sam Manson. She also had raven colored hair and wore a black tank top with a purple circle on it, a black skirt with green plaid on it, and combat boots.

The next person was their best friend Tucker Foley, who wore a red beret, yellow shirt and green pants. Next to him was his girlfriend Valerie Grey, who had black hair, yellow shirt, and orange skirt.

The last two members of the group were Alicia Szivos and her boyfriend Alex Gladstone. Alicia had black hair, wore a black shirt with a Greenday heart on it, red skirt, and combat boots. Alex had red hair, wore a green t-shirt, and had sneakers. (AN: Wow, that was a long description, I think I suddenly turned into Technus.)

Now these were not your ordinary teens, they had a secret to hide. Danny was actually Danny Phantom, the ghostly protector of Amity Park. He and his friends used their powers to protect the town. Alicia, Alex, and Sam used their magic to help Danny, and Tucker and Valerie used ghost weapons to help as well. Together they fought the ghosts that kept escaping through the Fenton Ghost Portal.

Today had been a hard one for our heroes, Lancer had not been soft on them with the homework. The teens trudged to Danny's house after just barely making it out the doors of Casper High.

"I can't believe how much homework Lancer gave us." said Danny.

"Yeah, how many trees had to die to make these assignments?" said Sam.

"Too many if you ask me, there's probably a forest somewhere that is now much smaller." said Alicia.

"You think he would have something better to do then give us so much homework." said Tucker.

"He's a teacher, that's all they basically do, assign homework." said Valerie.

"Well the sooner we get this done the sooner we can play video games." said Alex, everyone agreed on that point.

As they were about to reach Danny's house his ghost sense went off.

Darn it, why do they always show up at the worst times?" said Danny.

"Because fate is cruel?" said Tucker.

Meanwhile fate was laughing like a lunatic somewhere.

"Lets get this over with." said Danny.

Danny then transformed into his ghost mode, his hair turned white and his eyes green, and his normal clothes were replaced by a black and white jumpsuit. The rest of our heroes followed suit, Sam and Alicia transforming into there sorceress forms. Alex turned into his wizard form, and Tucker and Valerie got out their ghost weapons.

As they went off to find what ghost had invade their town a certain kid with fairy godparents was getting frustrated. He had been running around the city looking for any sign of Danny Phantom and had not found anything.

"Ok, maybe running around randomly isn't working." said Timmy.

"Aw! But I was having fun, we were all like Weeeee!" said Cosmo, as he flew around in circles.

"Maybe we should try another way." said Wanda.

"Like what?" said Timmy.

"Ahem." said Wanda, holding her wand up and pointing to it.

"Oh right, I wish I had a way to find Danny Phantom." said Timmy.

Wanda stopped Cosmo and they raised their wands. In a poof of smoke a strange devise dropped into Timmy's hand.

"What's this?" said Timmy.

"This is the Danny Phantom Finder 2000, it will lock on to Danny Phantom where ever he is." said Wanda. (AN: Let's hear it for over specific items.)

"Awesome!" said Timmy as he turned the device on.

The little device began to beep and point towards the town park. Timmy ran off in that direction with his god parents in tow. In the park Danny and the others were fighting one of the animal ghosts that sometimes escape from the Ghost Zone. It was a huge bear monster with four arms and green fur. It let out a savage roar and tried to impale our heroes on its massive claws.

"You know, normally I'm all for protecting animals, but in this case I'll make a exception." said Sam as she fired a energy blast at the ghost.

The ghost was knocked onto its back but I got back up and tried to bite Sam, but Danny flew in and punched it in the jaw.

"Thanks Danny." said Sam.

"Anytime." said Danny.

Now the ghost bear was really made and began to lash out madly at anything around him. Just as this was going on Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda entered the park. They quickly found the battle and were amazed at what they saw.

"Wow, that is the most awesome thing I have ever seen." said Timmy.

"I have to admit, even I have never seen anything quite like this, and I've been alive for thousands of years." said Wanda.

"This is so cool!" said Cosmo as he poofed up a comfy chair and some popcorn.

Our heroes had to dodge and duck the giant paws of the bear, firing at it for all they were worth. Danny was trying to think of a way for them to win, then he saw that two trees that were standing across from each other.

"Valerie! Fire your grappling hook at that tree and tie the other end to that one." said Danny, pointing at the trees.

Valerie noticed this and nodded her head. She fired the grappling hook at one tree, and tied it to the other.

"Ok, now to get big and ugly over to it." said Danny.

Danny flew to the other side of the trees and sent a blast of ghostly lightning at it. This got the attention of the ghost bear which turned to look at Danny. Danny began to taunt the ghost.

"Hey ugly! Can't get me!" said Danny, making a goofy face.

The ghost bear roared and charged at Danny, but it did not notice the trap. The bear tripped on the wire and fell, landing in a heap on the ground. Before it could get up again Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos and sucked it up. Danny landed and was joined by his friends.

"Dude! That was a awesome plan." said Tucker.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without Valerie and her grappling hook." said Danny.

"Thanks Danny." said Valerie.

"And I couldn't have fought without the rest of you as well, you guys did a good job today." said Danny.

"Thanks Danny." said Sam, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, we were glad to help." said Alex.

Then Alicia sensed something in the bushes near where they were.

"Guys, I think we have some company." said Alicia, pointing at the bush.

"I think you're right, we better go check it." said Danny.

Danny and the others walked towards the bush. Timmy and his godparents were starting to panic.

"Get me out of here!" said Timmy.

"It's too late!" said Wanda.

Cosmo and Wanda changed into a backpack and book just as Danny and the others got there. Danny pulled the bush back to reveal a young teen crouching behind the bush.

"Hey, what are you doing back here?" said Danny.

"Uh, I'm here because I'm doing a report on you, Mr. Phantom." said Timmy.

"What?" said Danny.

Meanwhile back in Dimmsdale a certain evil teacher was just returning home from his mandatory psychiatrist visit. Mr. Crocker was feeling in an even fouler mood then usual, if that is even possible. The went to check on his fairy radar, which detected fairy energy anywhere in the world.

"Hmm, lets see if there is any fairy energy at Timmy Turner's house, good thing I figured out how to lock onto the specific energy of his FaIrY GoDpArEnTs!" said Crocker.

He turned on the machine and was shocked that there was no energy coming from the house.

"What! Where is it, where is that energy?" said Crocker.

Crocker began to increase the range on the scan until it was scanning the whole country.

"Hmm, according to my Fairy Finder, the energy of Timmy Turners fairies is in the town of…Amity Park. I have to go after it, maybe this is a chance for me to capture his FaIrY GoDpArEnTs!" said Crocker.

Crocker gathered his fairy capturing equipment and ran out to his van.

"Mom, I'm going to hunt fairies in Illinois!" said Crocker.

"Do you have clean underwear?" said his mom.

"Yes." said Crocker annoyed.

"Then you can go." said his mom.

Crocker started the car and floored it, driving off cackling like a madman, which is not surprising considering he is crazy.

As the evil Mr. Crocker made his way to the town of Amity Park our heroes were dealing with Timmy and his sudden appearance.

"You want to do a report, about me?" said Danny.

"Yeah, my teacher assigned me a paper on mythical creatures, and ghosts count as that." said Timmy.

"Well guess I can help you out, what do you want to know?" said Danny.

"I want to know about all your cool powers, and who your enemies are, and everything." said Timmy.

"I don't know if you should tell him about yourself, he might be one of our enemies overshadowing a person." said Sam.

"I can scan him to see." said Valerie.

She took out her scanner and ran it over Timmy.

"Ok, he's clean." said Valerie.

"Well now that that's out of the way, I would be happy to tell you stuff for our report." said Danny.

As they were walking Alicia sensed a odd force near Timmy, in fact it seemed to come from his backpack. It almost seemed magical, but it was not any kind she had felt before.

"Alex, do you get a strange feeling from that backpack?" whispered Alicia.

"Yeah, what about you Sam?" whispered Alex.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I do." whispered Sam.

"I think we should keep a eye on him, there may be more to him then he lets on." whispered Alicia.

As they were looking for a place to talk they had no idea that they were being spied on, or more specifically Timmy was being spied on. We find ourselves in a dull and grey world of office buildings, in habited by beings that all were grey business suits and pointy hats, this is Pixie World

The reason they are spying on Timmy is that he foiled their plans to take over Fairy World several times. You see they treat magic like a business, and want all of it under their control. One of the minions went to tell his boss what was going on.

"Mr. Sanderson, we just got a report on Timmy Turner." said the Pixie in a boring emotionless voice.

Sanderson took the report and read over it.

"HP has to see this." said Sanderson, in the same boring voice.

Sanderson flew to the Head Pixies office and came in just as HP was practicing on a indoor golf course.

"Sanderson, I thought I told you not to disturb me while I golf." said HP as he took a putt.

"I just thought you would want to see this report on Turner." said Sanderson.

HP flew over and grabbed the report, golf forgotten for the moment. He quickly scanned over it and looked back up at Sanderson.

"Hmm, so Turner has meet some sort of half ghost half human named Danny Phantom, this may be a opportunity for us. I want to know everything there is to know about this Danny Phantom." said HP.

"Right away sir." said Sanderson.

And with the speed you only find in creatures that live for work they had a complete report on Danny Phantom.

HP read the report and learned everything he needed about Danny Phantom. he learned of how he became who he was, his heroics, the people that worked with him, and many other things. When he got to enemies list he found something that interested him.

"Hmm, Vlad Plasmius/Masters: Evil half ghost half human, owner of Vlad co, sworn enemy of Danny Phantom, wants to take over the world, willing to do anything to get revenge." said HP out loud.

HP floated around the office thinking, then he got a idea.

"I think I just came up with another plan to take over Fairy World, and I think that this Vlad Masters may be the key." said HP.

"Should we start laughing evilly now?" said Sanderson.

"Yes, lets laugh." said HP.

So the two pixies laughed evilly in their monotone voices, and their plan would have bad consequences for the Earth and Fairy World.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: Well Danny and Timmy have meet, why do I have the feeling that this is going to be a disaster?

Ember: Because you just mixed a ghost boy with a kid who has access to a unlimited supple of magical wishes.

Rob:Oh, that's why, oh well it will just make things more interesting. Now because of my unimaginable dislike for Vlad we will once again pull the hurt Vlad lever.

Vlad: Not today Rob Phantom, you have a date with destruction.

Rob: Vlad! What are you doing in here? the security system should have kept you out?

Ember: Uh, its broken, I meant to tell you.

Rob: How did it get broke?

Ember: Uh….

_Flashback_

_Ember is walking in the control room holding a soda, when suddenly she spills it on the all important security control panel. It begins to spark and short out and a cloud of smoke comes out of it._

_Ember: Uh oh, this is bad. Hmm, maybe Rob won't notice._

_End Flashback_

Rob: Ember, we'll have a talk about informing me when things break later.

Vlad: That is if you have a later, for today you both will be destroyed!

Rob: We'll see about that! _Then a battle breaks out. Ember and Rob try to fight back but due to the fact Rob can't use his author powers in the real world they are quickly backed to the wall by the evil halfa._

Vlad: Prepare to die!

Ember: Been there, done that.

Rob: Yeah, and I'm technically half dead.

Vlad: Whatever, the point is that I'm going to destroy you. _Vlad powered up an ectoblast. Rob looked around franticly for anything to help them, then he noticed a wrench._

Rob: Oh destroyed are we, I don't think so.

Vlad: And what makes you say that?

Rob: This! _Rob takes the wrench and throws it at the hurt Vlad lever. It hits it and causes it to be pulled down._

Vlad: Oh butter biscuits. _Then suddenly Vlad is hit by a pile of garbage, old oil cans, and some random goo. Then the Fluffy Army of Doom appears and chases him out of the control room._

Rob: That was close, now Ember I am very angry at you, we could have been destroyed just now, what do you have to say for yourself?

Ember: _Thinking _Uh oh, Rob is mad, I better pull out the cute face. _She puts on the cutest face you have ever seen, and starts to speak in a cute voice_

Ember: I'm sorry, please forgive me, I didn't mean to break the machine.

Rob: Well…just make sure it doesn't happen again, in fact I think I'll get you a soda to replace the one you spilled. _Rob leaves the room, and Ember returns to normal._

Ember: Works every time, and now for the chapter summery.

Well Danny and Timmy have meet, may god have mercy on us all. Also Crocker is heading to Amity Park looking for fairy god parents. And what of the Pixies, what is their big plan, and what part does Vlad have in it? Well the only way to find out is to read the next chapter of Fairly Odd Ghosts.

Ember: Until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Pixie Meets Plasmius

We find ourselves in front of the castle of Vlad Masters, also known as Vlad Plasmius the evilest half ghost half human on Earth. The evil billionaire was in his study with his girlfriend/partner in crime Spectra trying to think of a way to destroy Danny and his friends once and for all.

"Spectra, we need to come up with a plan to destroy Daniel and his meddling friends once and for all." said Vlad. (AN: I just said that!)

"Well I hope you have some ideas, because I'm stumped." said Spectra.

"I'm afraid I don't, everything we try those brats manage to foil." said Vlad as he sat down.

"Then maybe you should listen to our plan." said as mysterious voice from out of nowhere.

Vlad and Spectra looked around to see where the intruder was. Then suddenly in a grey pixilated two creatures appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" said Vlad, turning into his ghost mode.

"I am HP, the ruler of Pixie World, and this is my assistant Sanderson." said HP.

"Yo." said Sanderson.

"What do you want?" said Vlad.

"We are here to offer you a business proposition. We know you want to conquer the Earth, we will help you in exchange for defeating our fairy foes." said HP.

"Fairies?" said Vlad.

"Yes, Fairies, Sanderson start the slide show." said HP.

Sanderson poofed up a slide projector and began to show Vlad and Spectra the presentation.

"Since the beginning of time we Pixies have sought complete control over magic. But the Fairies of Fairy World have always stood in our way." said HP, as an embarrassing photo of Jorgen Von Strangle wedgieing them came up.

"How sad." said Vlad, barely interested.

"You see Fairies use magic to bring happiness and joy to children, and use their magic for fun." said HP, as another photo of a fairy granting a fun wish came up.

"Oh fairies, I hate them so, always making people happy." said Spectra.

"You knew theses existed, why didn't you ever tell me?" said Vlad.

"You never asked." said Spectra.

"As I was saying, Fairies use their magic for fun. But we want to control all magic and eliminate fun and happiness from the world." said HP.

"Eliminate happiness? Suddenly I like this guy." said Spectra.

"And where do we come into this?" said Vlad.

"You come into this because one of our enemies has met up with one of yours." said HP.

They showed a photo of Danny and Timmy's meeting.

"So your enemy is a 13 year old kid?" said Spectra.

"A kid with fairy godparents, he and his meddlesome fairies have messed up our plans several times. We want your help in eliminating our enemy, in exchange we will help you eliminate yours." said HP.

How do you propose to do that?" said Vlad.

"Fairy magic does not work well against ghosts, and pixie magic can be very powerful. So what I propose is that you attack Fairy World and we will attack this Danny Phantom and his friends. Once they have been eliminated you will have what you want, the Earth, and we will have what we want, Fairy World." said HP.

"Hmm, well its better then figuring out a plan on my own, and Daniel and his friends will be defeated once and for all, ok I agree." said Vlad.

"Good, now there's only the formality of signing this contract." said HP, as a large contract appeared.

"Ok, but I want to look over it first." said Vlad.

So Vlad being the boring business man he is looked over the contract.

"Hmm, everything seems in order, ok I'll sign." said Vlad, as he signed the contract.

Excellent, soon we can begin our big plan and finally control all the magic." said HP.

"Yes, and I will finally defeat Daniel once and for all." said Vlad.

The villains began to laugh, knowing soon their enemies would be defeated.

Meanwhile in Amity Park said enemies were about to have a talk.

"Ok kid, what do you want to know about me?" said Danny.

"Well, what's it like to be a ghost." said Timmy.

"Its cool, you get to fly around and stuff." said Danny.

"What sort of powers do you have?" said Timmy.

"Well I mentioned flying, I can also go through solid objects, turn invisible, shot out energy beams like the ones you saw, and energy orbs." said Danny.

"That is so cool, what do you do with your powers?" said Timmy.

"Well I use them to fight ghosts." said Danny.

"Do you fight a lot of ghosts?" said Timmy.

"Sure, me and my friends have a lot of battles, we've even saved the world a few times." said Danny.

"That is so awesome." said Timmy.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" said Danny.

"No, I think that's enough, thank you for helping me, bye" said Timmy.

Our heroes said goodbye to Timmy as he walked off, soon they were alone.

"Well, now that the interview is over I think we should get home." said Valerie.

"Yeah, I'm glad I could help that kid out, hopefully he'll get a good grade." said Danny.

"You did good Danny, now I think we better get to our own homework." said Sam.

"Right, lets go." said Danny as they flew back to his house.

As they flew off they did not know a certain buck toothed kid was watching.

"Timmy, why aren't we going back home, I thought we got enough for your report?" said Wanda.

"Not yet, I want to see what other secrets they have, they might have a cool secret hangout or something." said Timmy.

"Now Timmy I don't think…" said Wanda.

"Do you think they have a secret soda machine, or a secret sofa, or a secret video game system, oh! Maybe they have secret Crash Nebula vs. the Pumpkinator!" said Cosmo excitedly.

"There's only one way to find out, I wish we could follow them." said Timmy.

"You got it sport!" said Cosmo.

He granted the wish and soon Timmy had a stealth jetpack to follow our heroes with. Timmy and Cosmo took after Danny and the others.

"Ugh, when will they ever listen, oh well I better follow them in case they get in trouble." said Wanda.

Not knowing Timmy and his godparents were right behind them Danny and the others got to his house. They flew into the living room, where Danni was watching TV.

"Hey big bro, what took you guys so long to get home?" said Danni.

"Oh we ran into a ghost on the way home." said Danny.

"Aw! You should have told me, I haven't fought a ghost in weeks." said Danni.

"Don't worry, well save the next one for you." said Danny.

Meanwhile Timmy and his fairies had arrived at Danny's house. They poofed into the kitchen and Timmy peaked around the door frame.

"Not much of a secret hangout, and who is that girl he's talking too?" whispered Wanda.

"Shh! I'm trying to listen." whispered Timmy.

"You better, hey, why are you still in ghost mode?" said Danni.

"Oops, I guess I forgot to change back." said Danny.

Danny changed out of ghost mode and into human mode. Where once was standing Danny Phantom, super hero, now stood ordinary Danny Fenton. The rest of our heroes turned back into their normal selves as well.

"Oh my god." whispered Timmy.

"Uh Timmy, I think we need to get out of here." whispered Wanda.

As Timmy was turning tail to run Alicia felt that same strange magic that she had felt near Timmy before. She looked to the kitchen door and caught a glimpse of a pink hat before it disappeared.

"Guys, I think we have a visitor." said Alicia.

"What, where?" said Danny.

"I think I saw him running towards the lab." said Alicia.

"Who do you think it is?" said Alex as they moved towards the lab door.

"I think it's that kid from the park, I sensed that same strange power he had near him just now." said Alicia.

"Well we better catch him, he might have seen something." said Danny.

Meanwhile Timmy and his godparents had accidentally run down into the lab. Jack and Maddie were not there because they had gone on a second honeymoon. (AN: I guess they trust Danny and Danni alone, although knowing them that might be a mistake.)

"Cosmo, I told you this was not the way out." said Wanda.

"Oops, I'm sorry Wanda." said Cosmo.

"Guys who cares about that, did you see that, Danny Phantom just turned back into a normal boy, this is big, Jupiter type big." said Timmy.

As Timmy and his fairies talked Danny and the others tip toed to the bottom of the stairs. They looked around the corner and saw something amazing, the kid from the park was talking to a pair of floating creatures with crowns and holding wands.

"Dear mother of magic, I never thought I would see one, let alone two, but there they are." whispered Alicia.

"Yeah, those guys are supposed to be masters of disguise." whispered Alex.

"I read of them in books, but I never thought they were real." whispered Sam.

"What are you guys talking about?" whispered Valerie.

"Those are Fairy Godparents." whispered Alicia.

"Really, I thought they were fairy tails?" whispered Danny.

"Well they aren't, I think we better approach this carfu…" began Alicia.

But Tucker, being the impulsive guy he is, leaped into the room and confronted Timmy.

"Hey kid! What are you doing with Fairy Godparents?" said Tucker.

"Uh, these aren't fairies." said Timmy nervously.

"That's not what my magical friend Alicia says." said Tucker, pointing back to the rest of our heroes.

"Oh no! They've seen us! Now we have to go away forever!" said Wanda.

"But I don't want to go away forever!" wailed Cosmo.

"What are you talking…" said Tucker.

Before he could finish the room began to shake, then a booming voice came out of nowhere.

"YOUR GODPARENTS HAVE BEEN EXSPOSED!" yelled the German sounding voice.

Suddenly there was a explosion at the other end of the room and out of it came a large, muscular man in army fatigues, he also had a crown and held a large wand in his hand. This scary being was Jorgen Von Strangle, the Toughest Fairy in the Universe.

"Timmy Turner! You have allowed your Fairy Godparents to be exposed! Now according to the rules you will lose them!" said Jorgen Von Strangle.

"No! It was a accident!" pleaded Timmy.

"Tough toenails! Your break the rules, you pay the price!" said Jorgen.

"What the heck is going on here?" yelled Danny.

Meanwhile as this was going on a certain evil teacher was just reaching the city limits of Amity Park.

"Somewhere in this town are Turner and his godparents. Soon I will find him and his fairies will be mine! Hahahaha!" laughed the evil Mr. Crocker as he drove into the town.

Meanwhile somewhere else (Again) a certain evil Genie was granting wishes.

"Ok, you wished for a puppy and a tank, what is your third wish?" said Norm the Genie, sounding very bored.

"Uh, I don't know what to wish for?" said the small little blond girl, this had been the opportunity Norm had been waiting for.

"Then why don't I help you, here read this." said Norm as he handed her a card.

"I wish you were free of your lamp forever." Read the girl.

"Ha! Now I'm free, free from this stupid lamp!" said Norm as he flew off.

The tank the little girl wished for decided to fire at that moment, blowing a hole in the wall.

"Dear! What was that noise?" said the girl's mom.

"Nothing mom!" said the girl.

Outside Norm was enjoying his new freedom.

"Ah! So this is what its like to be free. What should I do first, go to Vegas? Destroy Canada? I know, I'll visit that no good brat Timmy Turner and make him pay for ruining my plans." said Norm as he left in a cloud of smoke.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: Sorry it took so long to update, my computer died and I had to get a new one, but fortunately they were able to save my files, so I didn't lose any of my stories!

Ember: Yeah, if you did it would be like the universe being erased.

Rob: That would be bad, but right now it is time to make Vlad suffer. _Rob pulls the hurt Vlad lever. The scene changes to Vlad in his castle, and for some strange reason he is dancing. _

Spectra: Why are you dancing?

Vlad: Just feel like dancing today. _Ok this is creepy, time to put a stop to this. Suddenly Vlad is hit by a pile of rotten fruit. This instantly stops the creepy billionaire dance. (But I'm still going to have nightmares about it, Vlad should not dance, EVER!)_

Vlad: What dares disturb my dancing? _Disturb is a nice choice of words. Suddenly out of nowhere the Fluffy Army of Doom appears._

Vlad: Oh cheese logs. _Then the army attacks, visiting doom on Vlad's head. Vlad flees the room screaming with the army behind him._

Spectra: Well, at least it stopped the dancing.

Rob: Now that Vlad's been doomed for the day, it is time for the chapter summery.

Well it seems that a whole bunch of trouble is about to land on Danny's door step. Plus Timmy has to deal with Jorgen Von Strangle. Will Timmy get to keep his godparents? Will Danny and the others be able stop the evil? And what is Crocker going to do? Read the next chapter of Fairy Odd Ghosts to find out.

Rob: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Chaos, Disorder, and Crocker.

"What the heck is going on here?" yelled Danny.

"I'll tell you, you puny humans have seen Timmy Turner's fairy godparents. This is a violation of Da Rules, and now I, Jorgen Von Strangle, am here to take them away forever." said Jorgen.

"Uh, I'm lost, what is this about fairies and Da Rules?" said Danny.

"I'll explain, you see Fairy Godparents help children that are miserable, like they have a bad family, life, or anything else. Fairies are assigned to these children to make them happy and relieve their misery." said Wanda, figuring the cat was out of the bag.

"Yes, and now that you humans have seen Timmy Turner's Fairies I have to take them away, and make him forget all the wonderful things they have done for him." said Jorgen.

"Uh, could you hold up for a moment." said Alicia.

"Fine, but hurry up, I have to inflict pain on some other puny fairies that violated Da Rules." said Jorgen, our heroes then got into a group huddle.

"Guys, we can't let him take away that kid's fairies." said Alicia.

"Why?" said Tucker.

"Because you heard them, fairies are given to those kids that need them the most. So that means if he has fairies he must need them." said Sam.

"I agree, we have to help him." said Alex.

"But what do we do? He said they would have to be taken away because we saw them." said Valerie.

"No, he said you humans saw them, so if humans seeing fairy godparents is against the rules, maybe we have to not be human." said Danny.

"Oh, I get it, you mean we have to use our 'special' abilities." said Danni.

"Right, just follow my lead." said Danny.

"Are you puny humans done yet, I have to erase yours and Turner's memories now." said Jorgen, as Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda sat off to the side crying.

"I don't know why you keep saying humans, because there aren't any here." said Danny.

Jorgen suddenly grabbed Danny with his big hand and lifted him to eye level.

"What are you talking about? You look like an average puny human teenager." said Jorgen.

"That's what you think." said Danny, then he phased through Jorgen's hand.

"What in the name of Fairy World… how did you do that?" said Jorgen.

"Because I'm not all human." said Danny, as he changed into ghost mode.

"You see none of us are completely human." said Danny.

Danny nodded his head towards the rest of our heroes and they got the message. Soon Sam, Alex and Alicia had turned into their magic modes.

"Hmm, so you aren't humans, but what about those two?" said Jorgen, pointing to Valerie and Tucker.

"Uh, we don't feel like transforming because we're tired?" said Tucker.

"That is a lame excuse! I demand that you prove you are not humans this instant!" yelled Jorgen.

"Oh yeah, and what if we don't want to?" said Valerie.

"Then I will have to use this magic scanner to prove you are human, and then I will violently show you what happens to humans who try to trick me." said Jorgen as he brought out a scanning device.

Jorgen passed the device over Valerie and Tucker, who looked really nervous. When he and finished he looked at the screen and was shocked.

"According to this you are…not human." said Jorgen.

"What?...I mean yeah, that's what we were trying to tell you." said Tucker.

"Hmm, since there are no humans here I guess you're off the hook Turner. But don't goof up again or you won't be so lucky next time!" said Jorgen, as he disappeared in an explosion.

"Ok, what the heck just happened?" said Tucker.

"Yeah, why did the incredible Hulk say we weren't humans." said Valerie.

"That would be because of me, when jar head wasn't looking I sent a magic energy blast at you guys. It gave you two a magic energy signature, which fooled his scanner." said Alicia.

"That was some quick thinking." said Alex.

"Thanks." said Alicia.

"Thank you! If you hadn't stuck up for me Jorgen would have taken Cosmo and Wanda away." said Timmy.

"No problem kid, that's what we do." said Danny.

"Yeah, what are superheroes for?" said Valerie.

"Speaking of which, you won't tell anybody about our powers will you?" said Danni.

"Of course not, you guys saved me I owe you a lot." said Timmy.

"Thanks, you know we never did learn your name." said Danny.

"My name s Timmy Turner, and these are my godparents Cosmo and Wanda." said Timmy.

"Nice to meet you." said Wanda.

"Oh my gosh, this is so cool, I'm Cosmo and I can't believe I'm talking to a real life super hero!" said Cosmo, who then changed into a mini version of Danny.

"Look, we're twinies! Weeeeee!" said Cosmo as he flew around the room.

"Uh, nice to meet you too." said Danny.

"Sorry about that Cosmo can get a little…excited some times." said Wanda.

"Hey, it's not any worse then Danny or Danni on a sugar rush." said Sam.

"When have we ever acted like that?" said Danny and Danni

"Remember last Halloween…" said Sam.

_Flashback_

_We see Danny and Danni flying through the sky, their costumes are covered in chocolate and other pieces of candy._

"_See, I told you it was a good idea to eat all that candy at once!" said Danni in a hyper voice._

"_Yeah, this is so neat! Weeeee!" said Danny as they flew through they sky in crazy patterns. _

_Right behind them were the rest of our heroes, trying to stop them._

"_Danny! Danni! Stop and come back right now!" said Sam._

"_Yeah, you have to get me some more candy to replace the stuff you ate!" said Tucker._

"_Tucker, this is not the time!" said Alicia, as they tried to catch up to the two hyper halfas._

_End Flashback_

"There are still some people who are traumatized after you burst in and took their candy." said Sam.

"Ok, so maybe we have acted like that once." said Danny.

"Yeah, and you never did get me some more candy." said Tucker.

"Tucker, let it go, it was months ago." said Valerie, then Timmy spoke up.

"Any way you know my name is Danny, this Sam my girlfriend my friends Valerie, Alicia, Tucker, Alex, and my sister Danni." said Danny.

"Nice to meet you guys. Uh Danny, do you mind if I hang out with you guys, watch you fight some ghosts. I sort of need more for my report." said Timmy.

"How much more?" said Danny.

"Forty nine pages." said Timmy.

"Forty nine pages! Who gives a kid a forty nine page paper?" said Danni.

"My evil teacher Mr. Crocker, he lives to make kids miserable." said Timmy.

"Sounds like a teacher I have, sure you can hang out with us." said Danny.

"Really? Thank you!" said Timmy.

"Isn't this neat Wanda, we get to hang out with a bunch of real life super heroes!" said Cosmo.

"I guess, but I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." said Wanda.

"You always say that, what could possibly go wrong?" said Cosmo.

But little did our favorite green haired fairy know that evil was afoot. Mr. Crocker was in the town and scanning the area for any signs of them.

"I know their here somewhere, my fairy detector will find them. Then once I have them I will rule the Earth! Hahahaha!" said Crocker as he sped through the town.

His detector kept beeping louder and louder, then it pointed towards a strange looking house with a giant saucer like thing on it.

"There! There is where I will find Turner and his FaIrY GoDpArEnTs! Hmm, that's strange, there is another form of supernatural energy near the fairy energy, oh well I'll just have to capture that as well! Hahaha!" said Crocker as he sped towards the house.

Meanwhile Danny and the others had gone to his room and were doing homework. Timmy however with his tiny attention span was getting very bored.

"This is so boring! Don't you guys have some enemies you have to beat up or something?" said Timmy.

"No, they usually come to us, right now were trying to finish our homework before one shows up." said Danny.

"Uh, if you don't mind I'm going to get a soda." said Timmy.

"Sure, go right ahead." said Danny.

So Timmy walked out of the room with Cosmo and Wanda in tow. As he was walking along someone was following him, suddenly they appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Timmy! Whatcha doing?" said Danni, as she turned visible.

"Ahhh! Don't do that!" said Timmy.

"Sorry, but where are you going?" said Danni.

"To get a soda, I need some sugar to distract me from the mind crushing boredom." said Timmy.

Well if you want some excitement I know of a place that is really awesome." said Danni.

"Really? Well what are we waiting for then!" said Timmy.

"Uh oh, my disaster is imminent sense is acting up again." said Wanda.

"Don't work pudding, I'm sure everything will be fine, hey Timmy wait for us!" said Cosmo.

Danni and Timmy raced down the stairs to the lab. Once there they stood in front of the swirling green vortex that was the Fenton Ghost Portal.

"Wow, what is that?" said Timmy.

"That's the Fenton Ghost Portal, it leads to a dimension of ghosts. I was thinking that if you want some adventure we could fly around in there." said Danni.

"Fly around in a world full of ghosts? That's a great idea!" said Timmy.

"That's a horrible idea! Cosmo do something!" said Wanda.

"Oh pretty green swirly thing." said Cosmo as he stared at the portal.

"Why do I even bother?" said Wanda

As they were about to leave Cujo the loveable ghost puppy appeared.

"Hey little guy, who are you?" said Timmy.

"That's Cujo, our ghost puppy." said Danni.

"Ghost puppy? That's so cool, do you want to come with us?" said Timmy.

Cujo barked to showed he wanted to go.

"Well let's go then." said Danni.

"Ok, I wish I had amazing flying powers." said Timmy.

Cosmo and Wanda granted the wish and soon Timmy was flying around. Then the two teens entered the portal. Timmy was amazed at the Ghost Zone.

"Wow, this place is incredible." said Timmy.

"Yeah, Danny never lets me go in here by myself, lets explore." said Danni.

As the two explored the Ghost Zone little did they know that a certain wish granting ghost had seen the portal open and flew through it.

"Hmm, it think it is time to do a little exploring around in the human world." said Desiree.

She then flew through the ceiling and out into Amity Park. Outside the Fenton house Crocker was sitting in his van looking at his magic detector.

"Hmm, some sort of strange magical energy seems to be leaving that house. It must be some sort of super fairy, and once I capture it I will become the supreme magical ruler of the world! Hahaha!" said Crocker as he sped after Desiree.

But what Crocker didn't know was that at the same time Desiree left the Fenton's house Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Oh great, it always happens when we have lots of homework. Well I guess we better take care of this." said Danny.

They changed into their superhero modes and went off to find what ever ghost was lose in the town. Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone Timmy and Danni were flying around having a great time.

"This place is awesome, and I've never seen so many ghosts." said Timmy, as they flew around a large rock.

"Yeah, it s neat, I don't know why Danny doesn't let me come in here by myself." said Danni.

Then a dark shadow began to creep up behind Timmy and Danni. It got closer and closer and just as it was about to attack Cujo noticed it and began to bark. They turned around and saw some sort of evil female vampire like thing. (AN: No it is not Vlad, even though he does look like a vampire.)

"W-what are you?" said Danni nervously.

"I am Malicious, and I am going to steal your souls!" said the evil ghost.

Malicious lunged at our heroes who quickly had to get out of the way.

"I think I know why your brother doesn't allow you to come in here alone." said Timmy.

"Really? What is it?" said the ever oblivious Cosmo.

"Run for your lives!" said Wanda.

She used her wand to throw a large sack of bricks at the ghost and well it was distracted they ran for it. But Malicious soon recovered and was hot on the heals of our two heroes.

Back in the human world Crocker was chasing down Desiree and gaining on her.

"I can almost see it, there it is!" said Crocker as he looked out his window.

"Hmm, it doesn't look like a fairy, it looks like a…Genie! This is even better, once I capture it I can make a wish to capture a fairy godparent. Hopefully this one will be different from that Norm guy." said Crocker.

Crocker activated the weapons on his van and fired a net at Desiree. She turned around and noticed it just as it got to her, but it was too late. The net captured her and for some strange reason it could hold her, her ghost powers had no effect on it. She fell from the sky and was quickly reeled in.

"Ha! I captured a genie! Which is slightly lower on the list of magical creature then fairies." said Crocker.

"Foolish human release me at once!" demanded Desiree.

"Oh no, I won't be letting you go, not until you grant me one wish." said Crocker.

Back in the Ghost Zone Danni and Timmy were flying for their lives. They tried to lose it but it kept coming, they threw everything they at it but it dodged their attacks, not even Cosmo and Wanda's magic could help them. Suddenly our heroes found themselves cornered against a rock. Malicious slowly crept up to them, licking her scaly lips.

"You two gave a good chase, and nothing makes me feel better after a chase then some nice, freash souls!" said Malicious as she lunged at them.

"Ahhh!" screamed Danni and Timmy, thinking this was the end.

"Time out!" said a voice.

Suddenly as Malicious was mere inches from them the whole scene froze. Then two giant clock hands appeared and created a blue portal. Out of this portal stepped a familiar ghost, he went over to Timmy and Danni and put two medallions on their necks. Suddenly they could move and looked a little confused at what had happened.

"Hey, weren't we about to be eaten by a ghost?" said Timmy.

"Yeah, what happened?" said Danni.

"I can answer that." said Clockwork, master of time.

"Clockwork, its so good to see you." said Danni.

"Its good to see you as well Danni." said Clockwork.

"You know this guy?" said Timmy.

"Yeah, he's Clockwork, the master of all time, and he helps my brother and the rest of us when we're in big trouble." said Danni.

"So you control all of time?" said Timmy.

"Yes I do." said Clockwork.

"Wow, so you can do anything you want then" said Timmy.

"Well yes, but I do have to use my powers responsibly." said Clockwork.

"Hey, you have a clock in your chest!" said Cosmo, as he opened the small glass door and swung the pendualum inside.

"Cosmo, stop messing with that! Sorry about that, Cosmo can get a little excited sometimes." said Wanda.

"It is alright, but there are more important things to talk about right now. Danni your brother is going to need you soon, and he will need Timmy's help as well." said Clockwork.

"Why? What's going to happen?" said Danni.

"I can not tell you, but it is going to be big, big enough to effect both Earth and Fairy World." said Clockwork.

"Well Timmy, looks like your getting that adventure you wanted." said Wanda.

"This is so going to rock!" said Timmy.

"Now I think I better guide you kids back to the Fenton Portal, don't want you to run into anything dangerous again." said Clockwork.

So Clockwork led the two teens back to the Fenton Portal. Meanwhile in Amity Park Desiree was dealing with the strange Mr. Crocker.

"So, all you want is a wish?" said Desiree.

"Yes." said Crocker.

"Ok, but let me out of the net first." said Desiree.

"Ok." said Crocker as he opened the net.

"Oh, and I wish you would stay here until I make my real wish." said Crocker.

"Darn it, I was hoping you were a idiot." said Desiree, now unable to leave.

"Well, what is your wish human?" said Desiree.

At this moment Danny and the others arrived on the scene and heard what she had said.

"Wait, don't make a wish!" said Danny, but it was too late.

"I wish I could capture a FaIrY GoDpArEnT!" said Crocker.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: How did I know he was going to say that? Anyway it looks like Danny, Timmy and the rest of our heroes are about to have a mess of trouble.

Ember: Yeah, let's hope they can deal with a old hunchbacked teacher.

Rob: Yeah, I hope so. But right now it is time to ruin Vlad's day. _Rob pulls the hurt Vlad lever. The scene changes to Vlad standing on his tennis court playing tennis. He was using one of those tennis launching machines._

Vlad: It feels good to relax with a nice game of tennis. _A nice game of tennis? We'll have to change that. Suddenly the machine began to go crazy, launching balls at Vlad._

Vlad: Ow! Hey! Why! Aii! Argh! _Vlad is pelted with tennis balls and is sent flying through the fence into a mud puddle. _

Vlad: Can this get any worse? _It can and it will, for the Fluffy Army of Doom appeared at that moment._

Vlad: Oh butter biscuits. _Then the Fluffy Army of Doom attacked with an incredible fury. Vlad ran off screaming as the Army followed him. They passed Spectra as she was sun bathing._

Spectra: Ugh, can't I ever get a moment of peace, well I better save him, again. _Spectra then flew off to save Vlad from the furry creatures. _

Rob: Now that Vlad has taken his lumps it is time for the chapter summery.

Uh oh Crocker just made a wish to capture a fairy, take a wild guess which one? Also Norm the Genie is headed towards Amity Park looking for Timmy. And what the heck happened to Vlad and the Pixies? What will happen when Crocker captures a fairy? What is Norm going to do when he finds Timmy? The answers to these questions will be answered in the continuing chapters of Fairly Odd Ghosts.

Rob: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Planet Crocker

"I wish I could capture a FaIrY GoDpArEnT!" said Crocker.

"What! Are you crazy, I could get in a lot of trouble for that." said Desiree.

"I don't care! Besides you have to grant my wish." said Crocker.

"Oh no, if Desiree grants that wish he might get one of Timmy's fairies." said Alicia.

"Then it looks like we have to stop him, Sam, Alicia, and Valerie you grab Desiree and try to keep her from granting the wish, the rest of us will confront this weirdo." said Danny.

"Why do we have to grab her?" said Sam.

"Because you remember what happens when men touch her, remember that guy we had to save after he accidentally brushed past her in the mall?" said Danny.

"Good point, I don't think that guy will ever get over the nervous breakdown from that day." said Valerie.

"Ok then if we all know what to do lets go." said Danny.

"Well what are you waiting for? Grant my wish!" said Crocker, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Fine, so you have wished it, so it shall…" began Desiree, but then suddenly Sam, Valerie and Alicia tackled her from the side.

"You can't grant that wish!" said Sam.

"But I must, he has wished it!" said Desiree, trying to escape, but being held by the magical powers of Sam and Alicia.

"Then we'll have to make you not grant it." said Alicia as they held on for dear life.

Meanwhile Danny, Tucker and Alex were dealing with the insane Mr. Crocker.

"You fools! What have you done, she was just about to grant my wish!" yelled Mr. Crocker.

"We can't let her do that, it would hurt a friend of ours. Besides why do you even want a fairy?" said Danny.

"Why! I tell you why! For years I was mocked for my belief in FaIrY GoDpArEnTs. But once I have one I will use its magical powers to make me, Mr. Crocker, the supreme magical ruler of the Earth. Then I, Mr. Crocker, will finally get the respect I so richly deserve. Hahahaha!" said Crocker.

"Jeez, you're really crazy, and what is with the spazzing out thing?" said Alex.

"Yeah dude, and shouting out your plans, what are you? Technus's brother or something?" said Tucker.

"I do not know this Technus of which you speak, but soon you will all be bowing down to me!" said Crocker.

"Yeah right… hey wait a minute, you said your name is Mr. Crocker?" said Danny.

"Yes, and you better learn it because I'm going to be ruling over you soon." said Crocker.

"My god, that's the name of the evil teacher Timmy mentioned, what is with this guy?" thought Danny.

Then suddenly Crocker pulled out a strange looking ray gun.

"This Fairy Blaster is only supposed to be used on Fairies, but hopefully it will work on you fools." said Crocker as he fired.

Danny, Alex and Tucker dodged out of the way of the attack, which left a scorch mark on the ground.

"Whoa, this guy may be crazy but he's dangerous." said Tucker.

"Yeah, we better try to take him down soon, but don't hurt him he's still a human." said Danny.

So Danny and the boys tried to deal with the crazed teacher while Sam and the girls tried to keep Desiree from granting the wish. Meanwhile Clockwork was leading Timmy and Danni through the Ghost Zone, with Cosmo, Wanda, and Cujo following them.

"So you really can't tell me what is going to happen?" said Danni.

"No, all I can tell you is that you must be strong to face the challenge ahead. But don't worry, when the time comes I know you and your friends will figure out what to do." said Clockwork.

Danni nodded her head, knowing that Clockwork, being the master of time, knew what was going to happen, and if he said they would make it through she would have to take his word for it.

"Well I hope so, if this does involve Fairy World it has to be big." said Wanda.

"Yeah, almost as big as my Mega Super Soda." said Cosmo, poofing up a giant soda and drinking the whole thing.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure we can handle anything that comes our way." said Timmy.

Then flew on a little further and soon reached the portal.

"Here you are, the portal back to the human world." said Clockwork.

"Good, I really need to use the little fairies room." said Cosmo, looking very uncomfortable.

"Now go out there and tell Danny what I told you, and try not to end the world." said Clockwork as he pushed them all through the portal.

They landed in a heap on the other side and the portal slammed shut.

"Well, I guess we better find your brother and tell him what that Clockwork guy said." said Timmy.

"Yeah, lets go." said Danni.

"Uh, can I go to the bathroom first?" said Cosmo.

"Fine, you can go, and then we tell Danny about the world ending problem." said Danni.

Meanwhile across town Danny and the others were still dealing with the Crocker problem. On matter how they tried they could not get near him without him firing, and they quickly found out that the weapon, while not totally effective, still hurt a lot.

"Come, just give up already." said Danny.

"Never, not until I get a FaIrY GoDpArEnT!" said Crocker, firing so that Danny could not move towards him.

"Danny! Do you think you could pick it up a little!" said Sam, barely holding Desiree down.

"Try going invisible, maybe you can sneak up on him." said Alex.

"Good idea, you two keep him distracted." said Danny as he turned invisible.

"Hey, where did he go?" said Crocker, looking frantically around for Danny.

"Where'd who go?" said Tucker.

"You know perfectly well who, I could have sworn he was here just a…" said Crocker, then something grabbed his fairy blaster out of his hands, it was Danny.

"Hey, give that back!" said Crocker as he tried to grab the blaster, but Danny flew out of his reach.

"No way, your too dangerous with this thing. Now we have to get you to a nice prison, or considering how crazy you are an asylum." said Danny.

Crocker stood there steaming at being called crazy once again. But then something happened with Desiree. You see the reason she grants ever wish she hears, no matter how stupid, is because if she does not it causes great pain. The pain from the ungranted wish was becoming to much to bear. With great strength she threw the girls holding her off, and flew up into the air to grant the wish.

"SO YOU HAVE WISHED IT, SO SHALL IT BE!" said Desiree, yelling at the top of her nonexistent lungs.

Suddenly a magical net appeared in Crocker's hands and began to drag him to the nearest fairy it could detect.

"Wahhh! Where is this thing taking me!" said Crocker, as it dragged him down the street and around a corner.

"Oh crud, we have to capture him." said Sam.

"I'm so sorry, I'm in so much trouble." said Desiree, realizing what she had just done.

"Don't worry, we understand you have no choice in what wishes you grant, now come on guys we have to catch up to him." said Danny.

Back at the Fenton home Cosmo was still in the bathroom. Timmy, Danni, Wanda and Cujo were waiting outside the door for him, getting a little impatient.

"Cosmo hurry up, we have to find out what is endangering the world." said Wanda.

"Just a second dear." said Cosmo.

"Does he normally spend this much time in the bathroom?" said Danni, petting Cujo.

"Hey, the last time he spent ten hours in the bathroom, I thought my kidneys were going to explode." said Timmy.

"Cosmo hurry up!" said Wanda.

"Just a minute." said Cosmo, washing his hands.

Meanwhile outside Crocker came rocketing down the street. Suddenly the net jerked him towards the Fenton's house, specifically the bathroom window. Crocker crashed through the window and landed painfully on the floor, floating in front of him he found a startled Cosmo.

"Hey, can't a guy get some privacy…" said Cosmo, but before he could go on the net captured him."

"Hey let me go!" said Cosmo, trying to use his powers to escape, but finding it was imposible.

"Wha? What happened… I captured a fairy? I captured a Fairy! Now there is nothing to stop me from ruling the world! Hahaha!" said Crocker as he jumped out of the window and ran down the street.

Outside the bathroom Wanda and the others heard the noise.

"Cosmo, are you alright? Speak to me." said Wanda worried, but all she could hear was some yelling and evil laughter.

"Cosmo!" yelled Wanda as she broke down the door.

When the door opened they saw nothing but a broken window. Wanda quickly flew to the window and caught a glimpse of Crocker running down the street before he disappeared.

"Oh no! its Crocker!" said Wanda.

"Crocker! What is he doing here?" said Timmy, shocked that his evil teacher was there.

"He must have followed us, and he's captured Cosmo. HE WILL PAY!" said Wanda as he burst into flame.

"Who is Crocker?" said Danni.

"He's my evil fairy obsessed teacher. He's been trying for years to capture Cosmo and Wanda so he can use their magic to rule the world, and now he has Cosmo." said Timmy.

"This must be what Clockwork was talking about, we have to stop him and get Cosmo back." said Danni.

Timmy and Wanda raced out of the house as soon as Danni said that, leaving her standing there. Danni realized they were gone and decided they needed to catch up.

"Come on boy, we have to save a friend." said Danni.

Cujo barked in agreement and transformed into his larger form. They then left the house to catch up to Timmy. Meanwhile Crocker was running down the street cackling like a madman.

"Yes! I've finally done it, I've captured a FaIrY GoDpArEnT!" said Crocker as he ran down the street.

"Hey let me out of this thing!" said Cosmo.

"Never! Once I get you in my special scepter, I will be the supreme magical ruler of the Earth! Hahaha!" said Crocker.

Crocker ran down the street, as he rounded a corner he noticed Danny and the others coming up the street.

"There he is! Get him!" said Danny, as he and the rest of our heroes charged up the street.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Crocker as he ran the other way.

As he was being chased down the street Timmy and the others were flying after him.

"GRRRR! When I get my hands on him I'm going to make sure he never hunts another fairy as long as he lives." said Wanda as she flew along.

"Wow, she is ticked." said Danni, riding on the back of the giant ghost dog named Cujo.

"Yeah, it may not seem like it sometimes but Cosmo and Wanda really care for each other. It really hurts them to be apart, Wanda must be feeling terrible right now." said Timmy.

"Well then we better find him then?" said Danni.

It was then that they saw Crocker running down the street at them.

"There he is! I'll tear him apart!" said Wanda as she transformed into a dragon.

Crocker screamed like a girl and began to run the other way, but he saw that Danny and the others were still coming. Soon he was trapped between the two groups as they rushed at him. Crocker thought it was the end, but then he noticed a alley way that cut over to another street. Smiling evilly he ducked down the alley at the last moment, and our heroes crashed into each other.

"Ow, watch where your going." said Sam.

"Where did he go?" said Danny.

"Oh no! he's gone and he as Cosmo, Wahhhhh!" said Wanda as she started to cry.

"Don't worry Wanda, we'll get Cosmo back." said Timmy.

"We better, with a fairy godparent in his possession, that loony teacher can do anything he wants." said Alicia.

"What's the worst that could happen?" said Tucker.

Then suddenly a huge explosion came from a block away, producing a huge blue mushroom cloud.

"Ok, new group rule, no one is allowed to say "what's the worst that could happen?" ever again." said Danny.

"Danny, I have something to tell you, Clockwork said we're going to be facing a great challenge soon, I think this whole Crocker thing might be it." said Danni.

"Well then lets get to it, the fate of the world rests with us." said Danny.

Meanwhile the next block over Crocker was standing in the same suit of armor that he wore in Abra Catastrophe. The citizens of Amity Park noticed him and thinking another ghost had invaded the town they ran for their lives.

"HAHAHAHA! Finally! I, Mr. Crocker, am all powerful. With this power I will make the world bend to my will!" said Crocker.

"Fat chance buddy, you're never going to rule the Earth." said Cosmo from inside the scepter.

"Oh yeah, and whose going to stop me?" said Crocker.

"They are." said Cosmo, pointing behind Crocker.

Crocker turned around to see Danny and the rest of our heroes standing there, with Timmy wearing a mask to protect his identity.

"Ok Crockpot, we're going to give you five seconds to release the fairy before we pound you into the pavement." said Timmy.

"I have a better idea, how about I use the magic to change the world and enslave all humanity." said Crocker.

Crocker raised the staff into the air and slammed the end of it into the ground. A bright orange glow of magic began to surround him and it got brighter and brighter.

"Ahhh! Run for it!" said Timmy.

"What? Why?" said Danny.

"Trust me, run!" said Timmy.

So our heroes ran, as the did the glow around Crocker began to expand. The wave began to wash over the town, changing everything into a twisted Crocker version of it. Our heroes flew down the street with the wave just barley behind them.

"What do we do? We can't outrun it forever." said Valerie.

"We need to find a place that is protected by magic, that way we won't be affected by it." said Timmy.

"My house has a magical shield, and its close by." said Alicia.

"Quick, to Alicia's house!" said Danny.

They flew as fast as they could, trying to outrun the world changing magic. Soon they came upon Alicia's house and flew through the front door.

"Where are you going sweetie?" said Sarah, Alicia's mom.

"Yeah, what's the fire?" said Robert, Alicia's dad.

Alicia quickly bolted the door, thus stopping the magic. The rest of the planet was not as lucky. The magic spread across the world, altering everything. New York, Washington, London, Paris, all became Crocker-tized. Timmy and Wanda had hidden themselves from Alicia's family, leaving her and the rest of our heroes to answer her parents.

"Dear, what in the world is going on?" said Sarah.

"Uh, we sort of have a problem with an evil overlord ruling the Earth." said Alicia.

"What!" said Sarah and Robert as they looked out the window, seeing the decay and gloom that was planet Crocker.

"Alicia, what happened?" said Robert.

"Probably something she caused, what happened sis, did another of your spells go wrong?" said Ben.

"No! it's just that some crazy guy used some magic to alter the Earth and make himself the ruler of the world.

"And how did he do that young lady?" said Sarah.

"Uh…we don't know?" said Alicia.

"Well then we'll just have to fix this problem." said Robert.

"What do you mean we?" said Alicia.

"We're going to help you defeat this bad guy sweetie." said Robert.

"No, it's too dangerous for you to go, I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you. Besides it's our job to protect the world." said Alicia.

"No way little missy, we're going to help you and that's final." said Sarah.

"Ok if you say so…Oh my God what is that over there!" said Alicia.

As Alicia's family looked over to see what it was she used a knockout spell to put them to sleep.

"Alicia, why did you knock out your own family?" said Danny.

"Because I don't want them getting hurt, I would be able to live with myself if anything happened to them. Besides, we can handle this problem on out own, we've faced worse. Now help me get them into the basement." said Alicia.

So they got Alicia's family into the basement and she locked the door with a special magical lock.

"Ok guys, now that that is done, it think it's time we show this Crocker guy what happens when you mess with our town." said Danny.

"Yeah, we'll take Crockpot down easily." said Timmy.

So our heroes left the house and flew off to find Crocker. But meanwhile in Pixie world our favorite villains were plotting some evil.

"Hmm, it seems that lunatic Crocker has once again plunged the Earth into his evil reign." said HP.

"He's done this before?" said Spectra.

"Yes." was all HP said.

"So what do we do about this situation?" said Vlad.

"Nothing, we're going to let Turner and his foolish friends take care of it for us. Once they are tired from fighting Crocker we will strike and defeat them once and for all." said HP.

"Fine, as along as I get to rule the Earth." said Vlad.

"Good, speaking of which, Sanderson did you get the item I asked you to steal from the Fairies?" said HP.

"Yes HP, here it is." said Sanderson, holding up a small, technological box. (AN: Who every guesses what it is gets a hug from Danny, and immunity from being beaten by Sam for hugging Danny.)

"Excellent, soon both Fairy World and the Earth will fall. Hahahaha!" said HP as they all started to laugh evilly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: Well our heroes have some big problems ahead of them, and from the looks of that last part it's only going to get worse. But right now a special surprise, instead of hurting Vlad like we do everyday, today we are going to hurt…Mr. Crocker, the featured villain of this chapter.

Ember: Good, I never did like teachers, always telling me to stop writing music in class.

Rob: Yes, teachers can be annoying sometimes, but most are good, except Mr. Crocker. So without further delay it is time to pull the hurt Crocker lever. _Rob pulls the hurt Crocker lever. The scene changes to Crocker grading papers in class, and giving F's to all the kids as usual._

Crocker: Hmm, I wonder if anyone will ever realize I don't actually look at these and just give everyone F's, oh well, back to ruining the futures of children. _Enjoy it will you can evil being, for life is about to get a lot worse. Suddenly the wall crashed down and a large parade began to march thru the room. The parade, which included a marching band, clowns in small cars, and elephants, walked right over Mr. Crocker._

Crocker: Gahhh! Ow! Ahhh! Hey watch the back! Argh! _The parade exits the room, leaving behind a bruised and pummeled Crocker._

Crocker: What happened? This must be the work of…FaIrY GoDpArEnTs. _No, that would be me. To prove it is me, here is the Fluffy Army of Doom to hurt Crocker. The army attacks with unstoppable paws of fury. _

Crocker: Ahhhh! _The Fluffy Army of Doom then beats Crocker like a drum. Also they change all the F's he was going to give to A's. The Fluffy Army of Doom believes in giving our children confidence in their abilities, because children are our future. This message paid for by the committee to elect the Fluffy Army of Doom to congress._

Ember: Rob, since when has the Fluffy Army of Doom been running for congress? And how the heck can they even be elected anyway, they're cats and ghost weasels?

Rob: I have no idea. Now loyal readers while we look over U.S. election law to see if we're in trouble, here is the chapter summery.

By the unholy mother of destruction! Crocker has taken over the Earth! Now all humanity is under the rule of a lunatic. Well he won't be ruling long if Danny and the others have anything to say about it. What will happen to the world? Will our heroes win? And what is that strange box the Pixies have? The answers to these questions will come in the next chapters of Fairly Odd Parents.

Rob: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Yet Another Battle for the Earth

We rejoin our story at Pixie Headquarters where Vlad and the Pixies are going over the preparations for their evil plan.

"Have you assembled your army?" said HP.

"Yes, the Fright Knight's army of ghost skeletons is on the outskirts of Fairy World awaiting the order to attack." said Vlad.

"Excellent, everything is going according to plan." said HP.

"So my partners in evil, where is your army?" said Vlad.

"It's right here." said Sanderson, holding up Jimmy Neutron's Hyper Cube. (AN: Congrats to reviewer epobbp for guessing what it was first, as a gift you get one free Danny hug. Free as in Sam won't kill you for hugging Danny.)

"This tiny cube is your army?" said Vlad.

"The cube is not important, it's what's inside the cube that is important. Sanderson open the cube." said HP.

"Right away sir." said Sanderson.

Sanderson pressed a button on the outside of the device and out of it sprang a swarm of horrible creatures. They looked like fairies, only they were a dark blue in color, had black crowns, wands and bat wings. These were anti-fairies, some of the most evil creatures in the Universe. They live to cause bad luck, and the two evilest ones stopped in front of Vlad and the Pixies.

"We're free from that blasted cube, free I tell you!" said Anti-Cosmo, who is the opposite of Cosmo.

"Ya got that rights hun, now I'ma gonna have me a sandwich." said Anti-Wanda, the opposite of Wanda.

She then proceeded to eat the sandwich with her feet, which Vlad and Spectra found quite strange.

"Now we can ran bad luck upon the Earth and get revenge on the Turner child." said Anti-Cosmo.

"Actually, before you do that we would like to offer you a job." said HP.

Anti-Cosmo turned to face the Pixies, noticing them for the first time.

"Oh great, Pixies. What do you scoundrels want?" said Anti-Cosmo.

"We want you to do what you do best, rain bad luck and chaos down upon the human race. But we want you to do it in our employ." said HP.

"And why would we ever work for you?" said Anti-Cosmo.

"Because we can pay you incredible sums of money, and let you create bad luck on Earth forever" said Sanderson.

"Large sums of money you say, and causing bad luck on Earth forever? Well I think that we can work the destruction of the Earth into our schedule, you have your employees." said Anti-Cosmo.

"Good, now tell the rest of the Anti-Fairies." said HP.

As the Anti- Cosmo and Anti-Wanda flew away Vlad walked up to HP.

"What are you doing! I don't want those things on Earth causing trouble while I rule!" said Vlad.

"Don't worry, we won't actually let them stay on Earth, we have a plan to take care of them." said HP.

"Good, because those things disgust me." said Vlad.

As the evil villains were planning, well. Evil, their activities were not going unnoticed. At the Fairy Academy sirens were blazing and everyone was running around.

"What in the name of my bulging biceps is going on!" said Jorgen.

"Sir, we just got word that a fairy godparent on Earth had been captured by crazy, fairy obsessed teacher." said one of the soldier fairies, holding up a picture of Cosmo, then Mr. Crocker.

"Blast! Not again, what else could go wrong?" said Jorgen.

"Sir, we have reports of a large ghost skeleton army on the outskirts of Fairy world." said another soldier fairy.

"I had to ask, well there is only one thing we can do, scramble the fairies!" said Jorgen.

"All fighter fairies to battle stations! All Fighter Fairies to battle stations!" it said over the speakers.

Soon all the fairy soldiers were scrambling to their battle stations, some went to defend the rainbow bridge leading to Earth, the rest went to face the ghost skeletons.

"Sir, what do we do now?" said the fairy soldier.

"We wait for them to attack, they will find that we fairies are not so easy to push around." said Jorgen.

And so the fairies waited for whatever would happen. We finally get back to our heroes on Earth, who we're flying to Crocker's new capital, and guess where he put it?

"Dimmsdale? Why are we going to Dimmsdale?" said Danny.

"Because, that's where Crocker placed his castle the last time he took over the Earth." said Timmy.

"Wait a minute, when did he ever take over the Earth before?" said Sam.

"Uh, that's not important right now, we have to stop Crocker right now." said Timmy.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" said Danny.

"We just keep fighting until Crocker is pounded into the ground." said Timmy.

"Uh sport, I hate to tell you this but that's not a very good plan." said Wanda.

"Yeah, we need to find his fatal flaw, the one thing that makes him vulnerable." said Valerie.

"So Timmy, what do you know about this Crocker guy?" said Danny.

"Well, he's obsessed with Fairies, mean, evil, he spazzs out every time he says fairy godparents." said Timmy.

"Anything else?" said Alicia.

"Well, he has a very short temper." said Timmy.

"Hmm, maybe we can use that, when a villain becomes angry they become distracted." said Danny.

"Distracted? Hey that gives me an idea, when ever Cosmo is distracted his magic doesn't work right." said Wanda.

"Yeah, remember when I asked Cosmo to wish me up a pet…." said Timmy.

_Flashback_

_We see Timmy's house, then suddenly Timmy comes running out the door screaming and heads down the street. Seconds later a giant monster bursts from the wall of the second floor and chases after him._

"_Sorry Timmy, I got a little distracted by this new Crash Nebula game, did you say you wanted a giant monster or a puppy? Timmy? Oh well, back to the game." said Cosmo._

_End Flashback _

"Ouch, that had to hurt." said Danni.

"It did." said Timmy.

"That sounds almost as bad as the day Alicia and Sam went to help with the rabbits at the petting zoo." said Danny.

_Flashback (An: I like flashback's, they rock!)_

_We see the Amity Park petting zoo, then suddenly Sam and Alicia come running out of it followed by giant mutant bunnies._

"_Alicia! What did you put in those carrots!" said Sam._

"_I put the stuff in the blue beaker!" said Alicia._

"_What! I pointed to the green one!" said Sam._

"_Oops, well then…Just keep running!" said Alicia. _

_End Flashback_

Hey, we cured the rabbit's eventually." said Alicia.

"Yeah, but not before they destroyed that carrot farm." said Valerie.

_Flashback (Again)_

_We see the giant mutant bunnies eating all the carrots on the carrot farm. The farmer falls to his knees and begins to shout._

"_They told me this would happen some day! Why didn't I believe them!" the farmer yelled in anguish, then he began to cry. _

_End Flashback (Again)_

"You know, you two should really start putting labels on your potions." said Tucker in that know it all voice, you know the one.

Sam and Alicia got annoyed and Sam sent a magic energy bolt that hit Tucker in the back of his pants.

"Yow! Hey watch it!" said Tucker.

"Ok, we understand that distraction and magic are a bad combination." said Sam.

"So we have two ways to defeat Crocker. Ok Timmy, I want you and Wanda to distract Cosmo because you know him best. The rest of us will anger Crocker so that he makes mistakes, everyone understand the plan?" said Danny, everyone nodded their heads.

"Good, then to Dimmsdale we go." said Danny.

A little while later they found themselves in front of the sign to Dimmsdale, or should I say Slavesdale.

"Slavesdale? Ok there are so many things wrong with that." said Valerie.

"Yeah, what is with this guy?" said Tucker.

"That's Crocker for you, a nut case even in naming things." said Timmy.

"Well we better find where he is hiding." said Danny.

"Uh, I don't think its going to be that hard to find." said Wanda.

She pointed straight at the giant golden palace that had a giant Crocker head in the center.

"That's sort of hard to miss." said Danni.

"Yeah, it's like having a big sign saying 'Here I Am'." said Alex.

"Ok everyone, on to the chessy, overly done castle." said Danny.

As our heroes made their way to the castle, inside Crocker was doing what all villains do when they win, laugh like a lunatic.

"Hahahaha! Finally I rule all humanity. Do you like how I've changed everything into planet Crocker little fairy?" said Crocker.

"Well, I wouldn't have picked that color for the drapes." said Cosmo.

"Well…no one asked you!" yelled Crocker.

Then Crocker's watch began to beep.

"Fancy that, its time for the hourly bowing down ceremony." said Crocker.

Crocker then teleported himself to the balcony of his castle. Down below all the people were gathered, awaiting his arrival.

"Good evening Slavesdale this is Chet Ubowdown. Its time once again for us to bow down to our lord and master, Mr. Crocker." said Chet.

As Mr. Crocker appeared all the people fell to their knees.

"Now let's get ready to bow down!" said Chet, then all the people began to bow before Crocker.

"Look at them bowing to me, their ruler, nothing could possible go wrong with this moment." said Crocker.

Then suddenly a shout came out from the crowd.

"Hey Crockpot, give us back that fairy!" said the voice.

Crocker upon hearing that name, that most hated name, turned to look angrily at who ever spoke it. He saw the same group of kids who tried to stop him before.

"You! You're supposed to be mindless slaves serving me! How dare you speak to me in such manner!" said Crocker.

"Yeah right, like a third rate villain like you could ever hope to stop us?" said Danni.

Crocker growled angrily at this and fired a magical energy blast. As it was just about to hit our heroes Alicia and Alex threw up a energy shield that sent it flying back at Crocker. The energy blast destroyed the balcony he was on and he fell, smashing into the ground.

"ERRR! You'll pay for that!" said Crocker.

Crocker fired a blast of magical lightning at our heroes. They dodged the blast and began to fire back at him. The crowd around them fled in terror as the battle began. Danny launched a ectoblast at Crocker and it almost hit him. She fell to the side an quickly got back up. Danny decided this was the time to start their plan.

"Hey crazy, is this the best you can do?" said Danny, mocking him.

"Argh! No one calls me crazy!" said Crocker, firing a blast at Danny.

"You can't hit the side of a barn let alone me!" said Danny, earning another energy blast.

The others quickly realized that Danny had started the plan. They began to taunt and tease the crazed teacher turned overlord.

"Hey ugly! Did you lose a fight with a truck!" said Sam.

"Hey! I look handsome, my mother said so!" said Crocker as he turned and fired at Sam.

"Did your mother also pick out the stupid looking armor your wearing?" said Alicia.

"Stop talking about my mother!" said Crocker, trying to smash Alicia, but failing.

As our heroes taunted Crocker, Timmy and Wanda tried to come up with things they knew distracted Cosmo.

"Hey Cosmo, look what I have!" said Timmy, holding up an ear of corn.

"Corn! One of my five hundred and sixty seven favorite things!" said Cosmo.

One of Crocker's energy blasts, instead of blowing up, made a bunny appear.

"And look, I have bacon!" said Wanda.

"Another one of my favorite things!" said Cosmo.

One of Crocker's energy blasts turns some barren ground into grass and flowers.

"Wow, this is actually working." said Wanda.

"Yeah, keep it up and soon Crocker will be down for the count." said Timmy.

As this was going on, Crocker was still being distracted by our heroes.

"You sleep with a teddy bear!" yelled Valerie.

"Quit it!" said Crocker, trying to destroy her, but failing.

"You've probably never had a date in your life!" said Tucker.

"Argh!" said Crocker, trying to blast Tucker.

"Your mother wears combat boots!" said Alex.

"How did you know that!" said Crocker.

Then Danni and Cujo did the one thing that drives all villains over the edge, they made goofy faces at him.

"Nyah nyah!" said Danni, as she and Cujo taunted the evil villain.

Crocker went completely nuts(AN: If he can actually be crazier then he already is) and began to fire randomly around trying to destroy our heroes.

"I'll destroy you all!" said Crocker, blasting the landscape.

"Quick, get the scepter!" said Danny.

Quickly our heroes piled onto Crocker trying to get the scepter. Crocker flailed his arms and jumped around trying to shake them off.

"Hey get off of me, the fairy is mine!" said Crocker.

"No. he. is. NOT!" said Timmy, finally ripping the scepter out of Crocker's hands.

"What? No! Give that back!" said Crocker.

"No way Crockpot, your never going to use this thing again." said Timmy.

Timmy hit the scepter on a rock, causing it to crack. The magic containment field of the scepter was broken and Cosmo was able to break out of the scepter

"Yaaa! I'm free!" said Cosmo.

"Cosmo!" said Wanda as she gave her husband a bone crushing hug.

"Can't…breathe…" said Cosmo.

"Sorry dear, I'm just so glad to have you back." said Wanda.

"No! My Fairy! You'll pay for this!" said Crocker.

"And how are you going to do that?" said Danny.

"Uh well, you see…oh crud." Said Crocker.

Our heroes attacked Crocker and gave him the pummeling of his life.

"So Timmy, now that we have Cosmo back what do you want to do?" said Wanda.

"I know exactly what I want to do, I wish everything was back to normal, and the Crocker didn't remember any of this and was where he belongs." said Timmy.

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and Timmy's wish was granted. A wave of magical energy swept over the Earth and returned everything to normal. As for Mr. Crocker his memory was wiped clean, and he ended up in a unusual place, a football field.

"Huh? What am I doing here?" said Crocker, suddenly a football flew into his hand.

"What's this then?" said Crocker.

Suddenly a huge group of football players came running at Crocker.

"Gahhhh!" said Crocker as he was crushed by the two teams

"Why did you place him in the middle of a football field?" said Danny, watching on a magic floating TV.

"Timmy wished he was where he belongs, he never said where that was supposed to be." said Wanda.

"You did that because he kidnapped Cosmo, didn't you?" said Sam.

"Yeah, pretty much." said Wanda.

"Works for me." said Sam.

"Yeah, Crocker got what he deserved. Now I guess things can get back to normal." said Timmy.

But Timmy was wrong, things were about to get totally out of control. Because in Pixie World our favorite group of villains had seen Crocker's humiliating defeat.

"It would appear that Turner and the rest of his bratty allies have defeated Crocker. It is time to move forward with the plan." said HP.

"Yes, it is time that Daniel, his friends, and the world learn to obey and fear me. Fright Knight, tell the troops to attack Fairy World." said Vlad.

"Yes Lord Plasmius." Said the Fright Knight, he then ran of to led the Army.

"Yes soon, very soon the both Fairy World and the Earth will bow before our might." said Vlad.

"Sir, I think it is time for a regulation evil laugh." said Sanderson.

"You are correct." said HP as the evil villains began to laugh.

So the evil plan of Vlad and the Pixies began, as the forces of evil move upon the two worlds we can only wonder what will happen. I hope that our heroes are up to the challenge.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: Hello loyal readers, sorry this is so late, but I had midterms to do. Also I've got a great idea for a Halloween story, so the next update will be that story, followed by the update for this story and so on. But back to Danny and friends, this is bad, this is really bad, Vlad and the Pixies are about to attack and Danny and the others just finished a big battle. I hope they are ready for this.

Ember: Don't worry, Danny and the others will be fine. Worry about your readers, they've been waiting to see Vlad pummeled for a long time.

Rob: Right, so for your viewing pleasure we present the hurt Vlad lever. _Rob pulls the lever, and instead of something bad happening to Vlad like garbage or old socks, we get treated to a good old fashion Vlad smack down by the Fluffy Army of Doom._

Vlad: What the? Ahhhh! _Vlad is then pummeled in a shrt but intense battle, leaving him a crumpled heap on the ground._

Vlad: Oh the pain!

Ember: Wow, that was short.

Rob: Yeah, I guess the Fluffy Army of Doom couldn't wait to beat up Vlad today, oh well, here is the chapter summery.

Our heroes have defeated Crocker and saved the Earth, but it may be a short lived victory. With Vlad about to attack Fairy World and the Pixies about to release the Anti-Fairies on the Earth it looks like our heroes will have their hands full. Will our heroes starve off the conquest of Earth? Will they be victorious? Or are we all doomed? The answers to theses questions will come in the continuing chapters of Fairly Odd Ghosts.

Rob: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Fight For Your Life!

We rejoin our story with Danny and the others relaxing after defeating Crocker.

"I'm glad that's over, that guy was a creep." said Danny.

"Yeah, that's Crocker for you, he was voted creepy teacher of the year, and he was actually proud of it!" said Timmy.

"Really?" said Alicia.

"Yeah, he keeps the trophy on his desk." said Timmy.

"Ok, I'm really glad we stopped him, I would not want to be in a world ruled by him." said Sam.

"Yeah, at least we don't have to worry about crazy people trying to taking over the world anytime soon." said Alex.

Just as he finished speaking a swirling grey and pixilated vortex opened over the city of Dimmsdale. This same event was happening over the rest of the cities of the world, including Amity Park. Suddenly thousands of Anti-Fairies began to pour out of the vortexes, laughing evilly.

"Oh no! Anti-Fairies!" said Wanda.

"What! I thought they were trapped in Jimmy's cube thing?" said Timmy.

"Someone must have let them out, and from that grey and dull looking vortex their coming out of I would guess it's the Pixies fault." said Wanda.

"Uh, who are the Anti-Fairies?" said Danni.

"Yeah, and who are the Pixies?" said Tucker.

"Well the Anti-Fairies are the opposite of regular Fairies. Instead of causing good things to happen they cause horrible bad luck for humans." said Wanda.

"Yeah, their mean, and not fun and happy like we are." said Cosmo.

"The Pixies are as powerful as fairies, but they treat magic like a business, and they want to control all the magic in the universe." said Wanda.

"Their also dull as dirt, and have horrible taste in hats." said Cosmo.

"What I want to know is why the Pixies let the Anti-Fairies free on the Earth for?" said Timmy.

"Why Timothy, if you want to know then we will be glad to explain." said a voice.

They turned around to see Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda.

"Oh no! It's Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda!" said Timmy.

"Who are they?" said Danny.

"Their the evil Anti-forms of Cosmo and Wanda." said Timmy.

"Yes, and thanks to HP we are free to cause chaos and destruction on Earth. Soon this world and Fairy World will fall to Vlad Masters and the Pixies, and we'll be free to haunt the Earth forever!" said Anti-Cosmo.

"What! Vlad is involved in this?" said Danny.

"Yes you ignouramus, his ghostly forces are currently destroying Fairy World." said Anti-Cosmo.

"Yeah, he's whooping those gol darn fairies but good." said Anti-Wanda.

"Oh no! We have to help them!" said Wanda.

"I am afraid you'll be too busy protecting the Earth. We are going to destroy everthing, starting with the city of Amity Park!" said Anti-Cosmo.

"What! You can't!" said Sam.

"Oh we can and we will, goodbye…fools!" said Anti-Cosmo as they poofed away.

"We have to stop them!" said Valerie.

"Yeah, we can't let them get away with destroying your home." said Timmy.

"What about Fairy World?" said Wanda.

"They can take care of themselves, we have to help them. They helped us so it's only fair." said Timmy.

"Ok, we'll help." said Wanda.

It was then that Danni realized something very important, something that had been forgotten in all the confussion.

"Oh no! Danny, we left David with Alicia's parent back home!" said Danni.

Yes, it seems that when Jack and Maddie had left they had asked the Szivos family to watch Danny, Danni, and David. The youngest member of the Fenton family, David, was still in the Szivos's home where Danny had left him in the mourning.

"Oh my god! We have to get back to Amity Park quick!" said Danny.

"I wish we were in Amity Park." said Timmy

So Danny and the others were poofed back to Amity Park. Meanwhile Alicia's family had woken up and discovered they were locked in the basement.

"I can't believe she locked us in the basement." said Sarah as she pounded on the door.

"She was only trying to protect us." said Robert.

"I know, but I wish she had considered she might need out help." said Sarah.

"Yeah, I wanted to blast some bad guys." said Ben.

"Hmm, she seems to have put a magic shield on the door, does she really think this will keep me from breaking it down?" said Sarah.

Sarah used her powers to remove the pins holding the door in place, and it fell down with a loud thud.

"There, now to find Alicia and punish her for locking us in the basement." said Sarah.

Sarah was walking by the large window in the kitchen when she notice something that made her stop in her tracks. Outside the house, high in the sky, a vortex had opened and evil looking creatures were pouring out of it.

"Oh no! Anti-Fairies!" said Sarah.

"Anti-What's? What are they?" said Robert.

"Its not important right now, their attacking the city and we have to stop them." said Sarah.

"Oh boy! We get to fight some bad guys." said Ben.

"Oh no young man, you have to stay here, why don't you watch David and keep him safe." said Sarah.

As if on cue a loud cry came from upstairs.

"Oh no! David!" said Sarah as she and the rest of her family ran up the stairs.

The burst into the room to see Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda floating there and David crying his eyes out.

"I told you he did not want to see the scary skeleton face." said Anti-Cosmo.

"But it always works for Anti-Fairy children?" said Anti-Wanda.

"Stay away from that child!" said Sarah.

"Blast! We've been found out, quick my dim beloved! Capture the child!" said Anti-Cosmo.

Before they could do anything to stop her, Anti-Wanda grabbed David.

"Hey, give him back!" said Sarah.

"Never! Flee my dear Anti-Wanda!" said Anti-Cosmo

Anti-Cosmo and Wanda fled the room as quickly as they could, taking David with them.

"Crud, they got him, we have to find Alicia and the others, we need their help to save him." said Sarah.

"Ok, Ben you stay here and stay hidden." said Robert.

"Do I have too?" said Ben.

"Yes you do, ok dear lets go find the kids." said Sarah.

Meanwhile Danny and the others had appeared back in the city park. They immediately saw that the Anti-Fairies were causing chaos in the town. Cars were crashed everywhere, buildings were being knocked down, and people were running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"This looks bad." said Tucker.

"No, you think?" said Sam sarcastically.

"Come on guys, we have to stop them." said Danny.

"Can I help?" said Desiree, as she appeared.

"Why would you help us?" said Valerie.

"Because I feel sort of bad about granting that wish to the crazy guy." said Desiree.

"Ok, you can help." said Danny.

Just as they were about to leave a loud gong noise filled the air and in a blue puff of smoke Norm the Genie appeared. (AN: See, I didn't forget about him.)

"Ah! Its Norm the Genie back for his horrible revenge!" said Timmy.

"That's right Turner, I'm here to make you pay for what you did to me." said Norm.

"How did you get out of your lamp?" said Wanda.

"I tricked one of my masters into freeing me, and now I'm going too…" began Norm, and then he noticed Desiree.

Norm saw Desiree and was instantly love struck, in his eyes a heart frame appeared around Desiree. Now Norm had seen some cutie girl genies in his time, but none of them compared to Desiree. She was the most beautiful genie he had ever seen, even with the strange skin color.

"…say hello to this lovely women right over there." continued Norm, as he pushed past Timmy and Danny.

Norm floated over to Desiree and held her hand in a gentlemanly way.

"Hello, my name is Norm, what is yours?" said Norm.

"Uh, Desiree." said Desiree.

"What a lovely name for such a lovely lady." said Norm.

"Uh, thanks." said Desiree, blushing.

"Norm, weren't you threatening us before?" said Cosmo, forgetting the rule that your not suppose to remind your enemy he was threatening you.

"Excuse me, I have to talk to these losers now." said Norm.

Norm went over to talk to our heroes.

"Can't you see I'm busy working my magic here?" said Norm.

"Listen, we don't have time for you to cause us trouble, Desiree and us have to stop those Anti-Fairies before they ruin the Earth." said Danny.

"You don't say, and Desiree, do you happen to know her well?" said Norm.

"Uh, you could say that." said Alicia.

"hmm, well then I've decided not to destroy you today, in fact I'm going to help you get rid of these floating bad luck charms." said Norm.

"Why would you help us?" said Wanda suspiciously.

"Well for one I want you to help me get together with the beauty over there. Second with those flying disasters around I can't have any fun with my new found freedom." said Norm.

"Ok then, well help you get together with Desiree in exchange for helping us defeat the Anti-Fairies." said Danny.

"Are you sure that's wise?" said Wanda.

"We need all the help we can get, plus it wouldn't hurt to have some more magical muscle on our side." said Timmy.

"Ok then, but I'm keeping an eye on you." said Wanda to Norm.

"Ok, now that that's done we need to stop the Anti-Fairies." said Timmy.

So our heroes plus Norm went to stop the Anti-Fairies. Meanwhile in Fairy World the battle was not going good. The Fairies magic was having little effect on the ghosts invading their home. They kept blasting away but more kept coming. Jorgen Von Strangle was in the middle of the battle smashing ghost skeletons with his big magic wand.

"Ha! You puny ghosts can not stop me, Jorgen Von Strangle, toughest Fairy in the Universe!" said Jorgen.

"You talk tough, but lets see if you can face me." said a voice.

Jorgen turned around and came face to face with the Fright Knight.

"You dare to challenge me!" said Jorgen.

"I do, in the name of Lord Plasmius I will defeat you." said the Fright Knight.

"Ha! You can try puny ghost." said Jorgen.

Jorgen fired a blast of Fairy energy at the Fright Knight, but he dodged it. The Fright Night fired back with an ectoblast, but Jorgen swatted it away.

"I will defeat you!" said the Fright Knight.

He drew his sword and charged at Jorgen, but Jorgen raised his wand and blocked it.

As this battle was going on the evil villains that had caused all of this were preparing for the next evil phase of their plan.

"So are you ready for the super secret and not yet to be revealed part of our plan?" said HP.

"Yes, soon those fools will be defeated." said Vlad.

"Good, now go to Earth and find Turner and his friends, then wait for the right moment." said HP.

"Ok, victory will soon be ours." said Vlad as he flew into a portal to Earth.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: It looks like trouble is all our heroes have today. I wonder what will happen next? Well that will have to wait till next chapter, because right now it is time to make Vlad suffer. _Rob pulls the hurt Vlad lever. The scene changes to Vlad doing nothing in particular, just planning more evil. _

Vlad: Ok, if I tear down this orphanage and this retirement home I'll make $2.1 million. _What! Vlad is going to hurt orphans and old people! We can allow that! Suddenly Vlad is hit with a dozen pumpkins. _

Vlad: What the..? _then all the papers on his desk blow straight into a shredder. _

Vlad: No! now I can't do evil to my fellow man! _Then the Fluffy Army of Doom appeared, ready to make Vlad pay for trying to hurt innocent people._

Vlad: Oh cheese logs. _Then the Fluffy Army of Doom attacked Vlad, reducing him to a pile of hurt evil creep._

Ember: Now that Vlad is hurt, it is time for the chapter summery.

It never seems to end, once again Danny, Timmy, and the others have to save the world. But with Anti-Fairies invading Earth and the ghosts invading Fairy World it looks like it will be a tough battle. Also what is Vlad and the Pixies evil second phase? Will our heroes be able to stop it? the only way to find out is to read the next chapter of Fairly Odd Ghosts.

Rob: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review! And please read my other story, the Night of Nightmaria.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The Good Guys Win…or do They?

We rejoin our heroes as they attempt to stop the evilly Anti-Fairies from destroying Amity Park.

"Man, these Anti-Fairies are really wreaking the town." said Tucker.

"That's why it's important to stop them as soon as possible." said Sam.

"So any ideas?" said Alicia.

"I think we should hit them head on and knock out as many as we can." said Danny.

"I like that plan, hit'em hard enough and they'll fall apart." said Valerie.

"Then lets get to breaken some anti-bones." said Danni.

"Uh guys, I don't think that is such a wise idea…" began Wanda, but as always no one listened to her.

Our heroes dove right into the mass of Anti-Fairies, attacking for all they were worth.

"Weee! This is just like a video game!" said Cosmo as he hit one of the Anti-Fairies with a mallet.

"Guys! Listen to me this is not the way to solve this!" said Wanda.

But they did not hear her over the sounds of the battle. Wanda was right however, because after the initial shock the Anti-Fairies were on the attack. They began to use their bad luck magic to harm our heroes. As Sam and Danny were swooping in to fire on a group of them, they used their magic to cause them to crash into each other.

"Ow! Watch were your going Sam." said Danny.

"Sorry Danny, I could have sworn that I was going to hit them." said Sam.

"I forgive you, accidents happen." said Danny.

Danny and Sam reentered the battle, but the bad luck continued. Next Alicia and Valerie ran into a light pole the just happened to bend down. Then Alex was hit by a flying mail box, Danni got hurled into a fountain full of goo, and Tucker got a mega super wedgie. Timmy and Cosmo did not fair better, Timmy was attacked by an angry lemur, (Beware the lemur!) and Cosmo was hit with a ton of mackerel. Finally Norm and Desiree were hit with a truck. Soon our heroes were on the ground batter and bruised from all the bad luck. They beat a hasty retreat to the nearest alley to regroup.

"Ok, that could have gone better." said Timmy.

"Yeah, every time we try to attack them it fails miserably." said Danny.

"What are we going to do then?" said Sam.

"Why don't you try listening to me instead of diving in like idiots?" said Wanda.

"Aw, but I'm so good at that, in fact it's the only thing I'm good at." said Cosmo.

"You can't beat Anti-Fairies with force, you have to capture them." said Wanda.

"But how do we do that? Its not like we can catch them in a net." said Valerie.

"Actually you can, but you need some way to draw them all into it." said Wanda.

"Wait, I just got an idea, why don't we use the Fenton Thermos, with a little modification it should be able to capture them." said Alicia.

"That just might work, but we still need a net." said Danny.

"I'll handle that part, I wish we had a butterfly net." said Timmy.

Cosmo and Wanda reluctantly granted the wish, and a net dropped into Timmy's hands.

"Ok, we have the net, now all we have to do is attach it to the thermos." said Danny.

"I'm afraid we can't let you nitwits do that." said a voice.

They turned around to see Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda.

"Sam, Alicia, go and modify the Fenton Thermos, we'll keep them busy." said Danny.

"Ok, good luck." said Sam, then she and Alicia ran to find a safe place to fix the thermos.

Danny then turned to face the evil duo, who looked a little too confident floating there.

"Your going to pay for ruining our town." said Danny.

"Oh I don't think so, for you see we have the upper hand." said Anti-Cosmo.

Suddenly Anti-Wanda pulled out David Fenton, Danny and Danni's baby brother.

"Danny, they have David!" said Danni.

"I know, I know." said Danny, panicking at seeing one of his family in the hands of an evil being.

"What do we do?" said Danni.

"You'll do nothing is what you will do, we have the child and there is nothing you can do about it." said Anti-Cosmo.

"Ya, my Anti-Cosmo has thunk of everything." said Anti-Wanda.

"Danny, we need to stop them." said Valerie.

"But what about David?" said Danny.

"We just have to try'en get him away from them, but we can't stand here doing nothing." said Valerie.

"I know, but we have to get David away from them." said Danny, then our heroes turned to face the evil Anti-Fairies.

"My dear Anti-Wanda I think that it is time to flee." said Anti-Cosmo.

"Right behind you." said Anti-Wanda as they fled.

"Danny, I think I should go make sure Sam and Alicia are doing ok." said Wanda.

Danny and the others chased after Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda. Meanwhile in a abandoned shoe store Alicia and Sam were trying to fuse the net and Fenton Thermos together.

"Ok, you ready Sam?" said Alicia.

"Ready Alicia." said Sam.

"Ok, here we go." said Alicia.

Sam and Alicia focused their magical energy into the net and the thermos. After about 30 seconds they had done it and the Fenton Thermos now had a electronic net on the top.

"Ok, that's done, but we need to add some Anti-Fairy energy to it or it will not work." said Alicia.

"How are we going to get some of their energy?" said Sam.

"I can help you with that." said Wanda as she appeared, startling the girls.

"Wanda please don't do that." said Sam.

"Sorry." said Wanda.

"That's ok, but what was that you said about helping us?" said Alicia.

"I can help you with the energy problem, Anti-Fairy and Fairy energy are close enough together that if I use some of my energy it should be able to capture them." said Wanda.

"That's great! Blast away then." said Alicia.

So Wanda powered up her wand an sent a blast of Fairy energy at the thermos. It glowed for a few seconds and then it was absorbed into the device.

"Yes! It worked!" said Sam.

"Now we can capture those no good Anti-Fairies." said Alicia.

"Come on you two, the others need our help." said Wanda.

So the three of them few off to find Danny and the others. Meanwhile Danny and the rest of our heroes were chasing after Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda trying to get David back. They flew allover the city trying to catch them, but their Anti-Fairy magic made it impossible.

"Dang, those things are hard to pin down." said Tucker.

"I know, but we have to capture them and get David back." said Danny, as he fired at the fleeing Anti-Fairies.

"Ha ha! You'll ever catch us you simpering fools!" said Anti-Cosmo.

"I am really starting to hate that guy." said Danni.

"I know how you feel." said Timmy.

They finally found themselves over the harbor. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda stopped over the water.

"Halt! Don't come any closer our we drop the child." said Anti-Cosmo.

Everyone stopped and didn't move, because they did not want anything bad to happen.

"What do you want?" said Danny.

"We want you to surrender you fools." said Anti-Cosmo.

Danny was caught between a rock and a hard place. He wanted to save David, but the world depended on stopping the Anti-Fairies and stopping Vlad and the Pixies. But protecting his family came first, so he knew what he had to do.

"Ok, I surren…" said Danny, but before he could finish Alicia and Sam showed up.

"Danny, we finished the thermos." said Sam.

"What? What are you baltering about pathetic human girl?" said Anti-Cosmo.

Timmy quickly realized they now had a way to save David and stop the Anti-Fairies at the same time.

"Cosmo, Wanda! Secure yourselves to something quick! Sam activate the Anti-Fairy catcher!" said Timmy.

Wanda quickly grabbed Cosmo and tied herself and him to the pier. Sam activated the thermos and a blue swirling vortex sprang out of the Thermos. The Anti-Fairies all over the city stopped causing destruction as they felt the pull of the thermos. Soon all the Anti-Fairies were being drawn into the thermos. Anti-Cosmo and Wanda were also felling the pull, soon they too were being drawn in.

"We were so close! So close!" said Anti-Cosmo as and his evil wife were drawn in, then the thermos sealed itself.

"Wow, that was impressive, but I still give it only a seven." said Norm.

"Well at least with those horrid things gone it's finally over." said Desiree.

"Uh, not quite." said Wanda as she pointed towards the plummeting David.

"David!" yelled Danny and Danni as they dived after him.

They fell faster and faster trying to catch up to the falling baby. But just as they were about to catch him he disappeared in a grey cloud that said ping on it. they stopped and stared in shock at this, but before they could do anything else they and the rest of our heroes also disappeared. They reappeared in the park, an came face to face with HP and Sanderson, who held David.

"Oh great, it's the floating snooze fests." said Norm.

"You! You're behind all of this!" said Timmy.

"Duh, who else would it be?" said HP.

"You jerks are going to pay for what you did." said Danny.

"I don't think so." said HP.

"And why is that?" said Wanda.

"Because we have you right where we want you, Vlad now!" said HP.

Suddenly appeared out of nowhere and flew at Timmy, before anyone could stop him he overshadowed him. Timmy shoke and made horrible faces as he fought Vlad for control.

"I..w-wish…that-t…Fairy World…w-was ruled…by the P-Pixies…and that…E-Earth was…was…ruled by Vlad Masters!" said Vlad, using Timmy's voice.

"What!" said everyone else.

"Uh oh, I think its time to hide." said Norm as he grabbed Desiree and ran.

"You can't grant that wish!" said Sam.

"We have no choice, it was technically Timmy who made the wish." said Wanda as she raised her wand.

"Oh, I have a feeling that I'm not going to like this." said Cosmo as he raised his wand.

"No!" said Danny and the others.

"Yes!" said HP and Sanderson.

Cosmo and Wanda granted the wish, and a wave of energy washed over the city, across town Sarah and the rest of Alicia's family were still looking for her.

"Ben, we told you to stay home." said Sarah, angry with him for leaving the house.

"But where is the fun in that?" said Ben.

"You can't run around when there is danger about." said Sarah.

"Well there doesn't seem to be any danger right now." said Robert, then the wave of magic energy appeared as it raced across the city.

"No Danger huh?" said Sarah.

"Ok, so I was wrong." said Robert, as Sarah put up a magical shield.

The energy hit the shield, and Sarah starined to maintain it. the energy spread faster and faster, as it did we find Norm and Desiree racing away from it.

"Darn it, that wave of magic is catching up to us." said Norm.

"I have a question, can that thing effect anything underground?" said Desiree.

"No why do you ask!" said Norm as Desiree turned them intangible and darted underground.

The wave of magical energy washed over the Earth, changing everything to fit Vlad's evil world view. London, Paris, New York, Moscow, all changed, all the flags were replaced with a red V on a black background, and huge statues of Vlad appeared in all the cities.

The wave of Magical energy then made its way to Fairy World. The battle was raging on still and Vlad's other minions, Blade, Nightstar, and Dagger were helping the Fright Knight fight Jorgen. (AN: Go to the story King Vlad to find out more about them.)

"Give up old man, you can't win." said Blade, swinging his giant sword at Jorgen.

"Never! Fairy World will never surrender to the likes of you, and further more…Hey? What is that?" said Jorgen, as the wave of energy began to sweep over Fairy World.

"It would seem my master has sealed your world's doom." said the Fright Knight, as he and all the other ghosts disappeared.

The magical wave washed over Fairy World, changing everything grey and boring.

"Oh no! Pixie magic!" said Jorgen as the magic washed over him.

Both the Earth and Fairy World were soon completely altered. Danny and the others looked on in horror at the post apocalyptic landscape that was now Amity Park. Vlad flew out of Timmy and stood there laughing at them.

"Hahahaha! Now I rule the Earth, and you are all going to pay for what you did to me." said Vlad, Spectra appeared next to him.

With a wave of his hand Danny and the others disappeared.

"Amazing, you now have ultimate power over reality." said Spectra.

"Yes, everything is now under his control, as per our contract. Also as part of the contract I present you with the child of Jack and Maddie Fenton." said HP.

"Yes, now we can raise him as our evil son, I can't wait to rub it in those fool's faces." said Vlad.

"Oh, he's so cute, I can't wait to teach him how to manipulate peoples minds and reduce them to piles of jelly." said Spectra.

"Oh great, its these weird people again, and where did my big brother and sister go?" thought David.

"That's nice, but don't you have some prisoner to deal with?" said HP.

"Your right, we must be going." said Vlad.

As Vlad and Spectra left Sanderson picked up the thermos with the Anti-Fairies in it.

"Sir, I found the container with the Anti-Fairies in it." said Sanderson.

"Oh good, you chaps picked us up, could you let us out?" said Anti-Cosmo from inside the Thermos.

"I don't think so, you are more trouble then your worth, so we're going to throw you into the Zone of No Return." said HP.

"What! You tricked us!" said Anti-Cosmo.

"Yes we did, now goodbye." said HP as he hurled the thermos into a portal leading to the Zone of No Return.

The thermos bounced around a bunch of broken and grey rocked until it came to rest on the barren and destroyed landscape. As it lays there we can hear foot steps approaching, suddenly someone picked the thermos up. It was a young man with deathly pale blue skin, who wore black jeans, a trench coat that was tattered on the bottom. His face was the face of pure evil, with blood shot eyes and a psychotic smirk on his face, on his head there was red flaming hair.

"Well well, it would seem I have found something that might be of use." said the creature

He opened the Thermos and the Anti-Fairies were let out.

"We're free!" said Anti-Wanda.

"But who freed us?" said Anti-Cosmo.

"I did." said the creature.

"Who are you?" said Anti-Cosmo.

"Why, I'm your new best friend, and you're going to help me get revenge on my most hated enemy." said the creature in a voice so chilling that it even made the Anti-Fairies afraid.

Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda stood there shaking in terror at this being, never had they encountered a being that radiated such pure evil. As they stood there the creature began to laugh, it was a laugh of pure evil that echoed through the land.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ember: Wow, things look really bad for our heroes.

Rob: Yeah, things could not get worse.

Ember: I just have one question, who was that guy who let the Anti-Fairies out?

Rob: Uh, I don't know, this is a total surprise to me.

Ember: Are you sure you don't know, you seem to be hiding something.

Rob: Uh, well you see…oh look its time to pull the hurt Vlad lever. _Rob pulls the hurt Vlad lever. The scene changes to Vlad playing with a model ship in a bottle._

Vlad: Aw, I love these moments of peace. _Vlad is peaceful and relaxed, we can't have that. Suddenly Vlad is caught in a wave of sludge and slime. It slides him out of his room and down the hall, where he hits a grandfather clock._

Vlad: Why does this happen every time I try to relax? _Why? Because you're a crazed up fruit loop. Then the Fluffy Army of Doom appeared._

Vlad: I will get you for this Rob Phantom. _Then the Fluffy Army of Doom attacked, raining doom down on Vlad's doomed head. _

Rob: Well now that Vlad has been doomed for the day, it is time for the chapter summery.

By Butch Hartman's amazing genius! Vlad and the Pixies have done it, they've taken over the Earth and Fairy World. The most horrible things that could have happened happened. Also what happened to our heroes? Oh what evil will happen next! Will the worlds survive? And what will become of our heroes? Read the next chapter of Fairly Odd Ghost to find out.

Ember: I'm going to find out who that guy is, and why your so nervous about it.

Rob: Uh, and on that slightly threatening note we end this chapter. So until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Bad Guys Win…or do They?

Vlad City, Planet Vlad (AN: God, what is with him and naming things after himself?)

We find ourselves on what was once the planet Earth. Due to Timmy's "wish" the whole of the Earth is now ruled by Vlad. The human race has been enslaved and they are ruled by a cruel tyrant, King Vlad. Gloom and doom seem to cover the Earth as the humans labor to fulfill Vlad's evil wishes. In Vlad City (Formerly Amity Park, seriously what is wrong with this guy?) we see the terrible palace of Vlad. We travel deep into the castle to its dungon, where we hear screams coming from one room, this is where we find our heroes.

"Ahhhh!" they screamed as they were electrocuted.

"Again." said Vlad, and once more they were shocked.

"This is better then a movie." said Spectra.

"You jerk, we'll get you for this." said Danny, trying to stay conscious.

"I don't think so foolish boy, for you see I hold all the cards. I have captured you, your friends, their families, your stupid family, and those two annoyances, Rob Phantom and Ember, there is no one left to save you now. At dawn tomorrow you will be executed, and then I will never have to worry about you ever again. Mwhahaha!" said Vlad.

"See you later losers." said Spectra.

"Oh god, what are we going to do?" said Maddie.

"We're going to break out that's what, no one can hold a Fenton captive." said Jack, as he strained to break the shackles holding him, but failing at it.

"Its no use, we're done for." said Danni.

"Yeah, things are looking very bad." said Jazz.

"It would take a miracle to save us now." said Alicia.

Meanwhile in Pixie inc. (formally Fairy World) the fairies were being forced to produce an endless supply of boring objects. Such things as calculators, notebooks, pens, and other boring office supplies. On the assembly line we find Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda taking the fun out of the hats the pixies wear.

"Keep working Turner, and maybe we'll let you have a bathroom break this year." said HP.

"Good one HP, you are the master of evil management." said Sanderson.

"Yes, yes I am, now we're going to our executive offices, keep working, or else." said HP as they pinged away.

"This is horrible, the pixies have ruined everything." said Wanda.

"I know, we don't even get a coffee break." said Cosmo.

"What are we going to do Wanda?" said Timmy.

"I don't know, it would take a miracle to save us now." said Wanda.

Two miracles coming up! For back on Earth Norm and Desiree were just coming back up from underground.

"Ok, that makes my list of things I don't want to do again." said Norm, as he spit out a rock.

"Hey, it could have been worse." said Desiree.

Then the two got a good look at what had happened to the town.

"Well, I can say the vampire wannabe statues and general decay is defiantly not an improvement." said Norm.

"Oh no, this is terrible, now that lunatic Vlad rules everything." said Desiree.

"Yeah, and that means those boring Pixies now run Fairy World. Great, the two places were there is anything fun to do and they're both boring now." said Norm.

"We need to find Danny and his friends, they're the only ones who can stop this." said Desiree.

"Lead the way lovely lady." said Norm.

"Uh, right then." said Desiree, as she floated off.

"She digs me." said Norm, who followed after her.

Meanwhile a little ways away Sarah, Robert and Ben were hiding in an alley.

"This is horrible, the whole town is in ruins." said Robert.

"What could have caused this?" said Ben.

"It's Fairy magic, someone must have used it to change everything." said Sarah.

"Ok, but who would do that?" said Robert.

"Uh, maybe it was this guy?" said Ben, holding up a poster with Vlad's face on it.

"Hey, it's that jerk, Vlad Masters, the one Alicia and the others fight all the time." said Robert.

"He must have been the one who did this, we need to find Alicia and her friends right away." said Sarah.

So the three of them ran out of the alley, but they did not get far when they ran into two people.

"Hey, watch where your going!" said Norm.

"I could say the same to you buddy." said Robert.

"Wait, aren't you the parents of that Alicia girl?" sad Desiree.

"Yeah, and your that ghost, Desiree was it?" said Sarah.

"I am, what are you dong here?" said Desiree.

"We're looking for my daughter and her friends." said Sarah.

"We are also looking for them." said Desiree.

"Then maybe we should help each other." said Sarah.

"Good idea, but where could they be?" said Norm.

"Well knowing Vlad, he's probably caught them by now and is holding them in his castle." said Desiree.

"Then all we have to do is find his castle, where could it be?" said Sarah.

"Uh, is that it?" said Ben.

He pointed at the overly large castle with the many towers on it that was a block away.

"Yes, that would have to be it." said Sarah.

"Hmm, huge, many towers, there's a word for this, now what was it…oh yes, Cliché!" said Norm.

They ran to the castle and were soon hiding outside the gate, from their hiding place they could see that the place was swarming with guards.

"How are we going to get in? There are guards everywhere." said Robert.

"I don't think I can use my ghost powers, Vlad might have a way to detect it." said Desiree.

"And since he is my daughter's enemy, he also might have a way to detect magic." said Sarah.

"Then how do we get in?" said Robert.

"Not to worry, he may have ways to detect your magic, but not genie magic." said Norm.

With a snap of his fingers Norm turned them all into mice.

"Why did you just turn us into mice?" said Desiree, now a green mouse.

"Because, it will make getting into the castle easier, plus who notices mice most of the time?" said Norm, now a blue mouse.

"Well, it's a plan at least." said Robert, now a brown mouse.

"Hey, I have a tail now, this is neat!" said Ben, playing with his new mouse tail.

"Stop that Ben, now let's get moving." said Sarah, who then scampered towards the castle.

Our five mice heroes scurried to the castle and found a hole in the wall. They squeezed through it and find themselves in a large hall.

"I wonder which way is the dungeon?" said Sarah.

"Down stairs maybe?" said Norm, sarcastically.

"Ok, that was not called for." said Robert.

Then suddenly they heard foot steps coming towards them.

"Hide!" said Desiree, and they ran to hide under a cabinet.

"My dear Spectra, everything is so perfect. I rule the Earth, I have total control over all reality, and tomorrow at dawn Daniel and his miserable allies will be destroyed, things could not get any better." said Vlad.

"We should celebrate, and I know just the way to do it." said Spectra, in a sexy voice.

"I like that idea." said Vlad, kissing her. (AN: Ew! I think I'm going to be sick!)

The two left, as they turned the corner Norm stuck his head out to see better.

"Ok, the coast is clear." said Norm.

"Good, let's go find Alicia and the others." said Sarah.

They scurried down the hall the way Vlad had come until they found a set of stairs that went down. Thinking that this was as good a place to look as any they ran down the stairs. They scampered down the stairs until they were in a long hallway, at the end they could hear moaning.

"That sounds like them, come on!" said Sarah.

They ran down the hall and found the cell with Danny and the others in it. They saw that Danny and the others were battered and bruised.

"Oh god, what did he do to my baby!" said Sarah.

"Uh, Sam, I think the electrocution has scrambled my brain, because that mouse there sounds like my mom." said Alicia.

"Then we must be having the same hallucination, because I heard it too." said Sam.

"Wait a minute…mom is that you?" said Alicia.

"Yes dear it's me, along with your dad and brother, we've come to rescue you." said Sarah.

"That's nice mom, but I think you'll need opposable thumbs to do that." said Alicia.

"What? Oh yeah, we're still mice, I think its time we changed back now." said Sarah.

"Right then." said Norm as they changed back.

"Wow, is that some kind of ghost?" said Damian. (Valerie's Dad if you didn't know that.)

"No, I'm a Genie." said Norm.

"Don't worry dear, well get you out of here." said Sarah.

"How? These things are magic proof." said Alicia, shaking the manacles

"I don't need magic to break these, I have a hair pin to do that." said Sarah.

Sarah began to pick lock on the manacles, after a few seconds they snapped open and Alicia was free.

"Wow mom, where did you learn that?" said Alicia.

"That's not important right now, we have to free the others." said Sarah.

Sarah got to work on the others manacles and soon they were all free.

"Yes, we're free, now to kick Vlad's butt." said Danny.

"Hold on their kid, if you haven't noticed we're facing some steep odds. I know fairy magic and that means that Vlad guy is now all powerful, if we face him we'll all be squashed flat." said Norm.

"So what are we supposed to do then?" said Valerie.

"First off get out of this dumb prison." said Norm as they were magically transported away.

Soon they were on a hill far from the city of Amity Park.

"Ok listen, as much as I hate to say it we need to find Turner, he's dealed with Pixies before so he would know how to ruin their plan." said Norm.

"Ok, then we have to get him, me, Sam, Tucker, Alicia, Valerie, Alex, Danni and Norm will go to rescue him, the rest of you stay here." said Danny.

"What! We will not let you go alone into danger." said Maddie.

"Yeah, we Fenton's stick together." said Jack.

"Same here, we're not letting our daughter go alone." said Sarah and Robert.

"Same goes for me." said Damien.

"Ditto." said John and Melissa, Alex's parents.

"You guy's have been put in enough danger already, plus we can't go on a rescue mission with such a large group." said Danny.

"He does have a point Maddie." said Jack.

"Ok, but just be careful all of you." said Maddie.

"We will mom." said Danny.

"Yeah, we always come out of things like this ok." said Danni.

After some fond farewells from their families Danny made a wish to Desiree that they were somewhere safe until Danny and the others return. When they were gone this left only our heroes left on the hill.

"Ok guys, where should we look?" said Danny.

"I would try Fairy World, since the Pixies took it over and all." said Norm.

"Ok then, I guess were going to Fairy World." said Danny.

So with that Norm used his magic to send them to Fairy World. Hopefully they will find Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda soon.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: Things are starting to look better for our heroes.

Ember: Yeah, maybe they'll get out of this yet.

Rob: But we'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out, because right now it is time to pull the hurt Vlad lever. _Rob pulls the hurt Vlad lever. The scene changes to Vlad sitting in his office reading the newspaper. Then suddenly he is hit with a giant bucket of refried beans, then some salsa, lettuce, and cheese. _

Vlad: What the heck is going on! _Then the Fluffy Army of Doom appeared. _

Leader of the Army: Squeak squeak squeak, squeak! _Translation: Look Mexican food, get it! _

Vlad: Oh butter biscuits. _The Fluffy Army of Doom attacked, visiting a fiesta of doom on Vlad. _

Rob: Now that Vlad has been humiliated for the day, it is time for the chapter summery.

Yay! Our heroes are free, now all they have to do is save Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda. But to do that they have to sneak into the Pixies evil factory. Will they be able to do it? Will they save Timmy and his Fairy Godparents? Will they save both worlds? Read the next chapter of Fairly Odd Ghosts to find out.

Rob: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: The Great Fairy Escape

Danny and the others found themselves being dropped into a grey and square shaped world, this is what was once Fairy World.

"Wow, this place makes watching paint dry seem lively and energetic." said Alicia.

"Yeah, that's the pixies for you, they take anything fun and make it boring." said Norm.

"Ok, we need to find Timmy and his godparents. Now where could they be?" said Danny.

"Hmm, well if I was a villain I would keep my enemy close, but place him in a very embarrassing and uncomfortable situation." said Sam.

"Uh, maybe we should look there?" said Tucker, pointing behind them.

They turned around to see a large factory that said "Embarrassing and Uncomfortable Factory". Right next to it was the main office of Pixie inc.

"Ok, I think that covers all the bases." said Danni.

"That's as good a place to look as any I guess, lets go." said Danny.

So our heroes flew to the factory. When they got there they saw that it was surrounded by Pixie thugs.

"How are we going to get in there?" said Alex.

"We just have to sneak in invisibly, everyone grab my hand." said Danny.

Danny turned them all invisible and they quickly made their way into the factory. One of the pixies opened a door on the side of the factory, and before it closed Danny had flown them through it. Soon they found themselves on the factory floor, and they saw Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda in the middle of the factory.

"Look, there they are." whispered Valerie.

"Good, now Danni you keep the rest of the group invisible, I'll go over to Timmy and his fairies and rescue them." said Danny.

"Good luck Danny." said Sam, kissing him on the cheek.

With that boast of courage Danny made his way unseen to the assemble line. As he did Cosmo was trying to strike up some conversation with the former toughest Fairy in the Universe, Jorgen Von Strangle.

"So Jorgen, how are things with you?" said Cosmo.

"I'm being forced to work on this puny assemble line, and the Pixies took all my mighty power away." said Jorgen.

"So, nothing to complain about?" said Cosmo.

"Cosmo quit it! Its not like things aren't bad enough as is." said Wanda.

"I hate this, we're stuck here working for the Pixies and there's nothing we can do about it." said Timmy.

"I don't think there is anything we can do about it, unless someone comes to rescue us." said Wanda.

"You called?" said Danny.

"Danny? Is that you?" said Timmy.

"Yeah, me and the others are here to rescue you guys." said Danny.

"That's great, once we're out of here we can think of a way to stop the villains." said Wanda.

"Yay! Group hug!" said Cosmo.

Suddenly Cosmo got them all in a hug, the surprise made Danny lose his invisibility. Unfortunately one of the guards noticed this and began to fly over.

"You! Halt!" said the Pixie guard, who called all the other guards, who soon surrounded

"Cosmo you idiot! Now we're surrounded!" said Wanda.

"Don't worry, we have back up." said Danny.

Suddenly a bunch of energy blasts flew into the Pixie guards, scattering them. Our heroes then appeared out of nowhere.

"Ha! That's for ruining my first day out of my lamp!" said Norm.

"More intruders, get them!" said the head guard.

The battle was on, energy blasts, lasers, and magic flew around the room as the two sides fired at one another. Norm used his magic to form a giant mallet, and began to knock Pixies away. Desiree used her lasso hand to hurl a Pixie into a group and knock them down like bowling pins. One of the Pixies tried to blast her in the back but Norm noticed it.

"Look out!" said Norm, as he pushed her out of the way.

"Y-you saved me." said Desiree, blushing a little.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Said Norm, also blushing

But then one of the Pixies fired at them, making them have to rejoin the battle, but now they had a little more on their minds then fighting.

Alicia and Alex were using there magic to capture Pixies in a net. Tucker and Valerie were using their lasers to keep reinforcements from coming to help the Pixies.

As all of this was going on, Danny, Sam and Danni were making a path to the exit. They blasted the Pixie guards away and slowly led Timmy, his godparents, and the others to the exit.

"Ok guys, were almost there." said Danny.

"I hope so, my hand is getting tired from punching these guys." said Sam, as she punched one of the Pixies.

"Look there it is, we're gonna make it." said Danni.

"I think not." said HP, as he and a bunch of Pixies suddenly appeared, blocking the door.

It was a stand off, no one made a move. As Danny was looking for a way out suddenly Jorgen barreled into the Pixies.

"Jorgen? What are you doing?" said Wanda.

"I will take care of them, now go and fix this." said Jorgen as he pummeled the Pixies.

"Thanks Jorgen." said Timmy as our heroes ran out the door.

Soon they were far from the factory as they could get, they stopped to take a rest and regroup.

"Ok, we rescued Timmy, now what do we do?" said Sam.

"We need to find a way to take Vlad and the Pixies down." said Danny.

"How do we do that? They have all the power." said Desiree.

"Timmy can just wish everything back to normal." said Danny.

"Uh, one problem, they took away our wands, and without them were powerless." said Wanda.

"Yeah, right now all we can do is float and look cute." said Cosmo.

"Oh great so these guys are nitwits **and** useless, that's just great." said Norm.

"We need to find another way to deal with Vlad and the Pixies, Timmy have you fought them before?" said Sam.

"Yeah, a few times." said Timmy.

"Well how did you defeat them before?" said Danni.

"I usually found some loop hole in their stupid contracts." said Timmy.

"What do contracts have to do with it?" said Valerie.

"Well the Pixies are obsessed with business and legal stuff, so they make contracts for everything. But they always put in something I can use against them." said Timmy.

"What a minute, that's it! Maybe they have a contract with Vlad, and maybe there I something we can use against them in it." said Danny.

"One problem, even if we get it none of us would know how to read it." said Tucker.

"My Dad can, he's a lawyer and reads contracts all the time." said Alicia.

"Duh, I can't believe I forgot that, all we have to do is get the contract, bring it to Alicia's Dad, and then he can tell us what it says." said Danny.

"Alicia, let me say right now that I am so glad your Dad is a lawyer." said Alex, as he gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Ok then, so all we have to do is break into the heavily defended Pixie headquarters, find the contract, then make it out alive? That should be a loud of fun, tell me how it works out." said Norm.

"Oh no, your going to help us." said Wanda.

"And why would I do that?" said Norm.

"Its either that, or you don't get your vacation on Earth." said Timmy.

"Please help us." said Desiree, making sad puppy dog eyes

"Well, let's go then, on to the dangerous enemy headquarters." said Norm, leading the way.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" said Alicia.

"Yeah I did, but we do need his help." said Desiree. "Not to mention he is hot." She thought to herself.

So on they went to the Pixie headquarters, not knowing what danger awaited them. Meanwhile HP was about to have a very angry conversation with Vlad (Well, angry for a Pixie).

"Hello HP, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" said Vlad.

"I am not calling just for the fun of it, it seems some of your prisoners have escaped, namely that bratty younger half ghost and his friends." said HP.

"What! It can't be!" said Vlad.

He quickly flew towards the dungeon, startling servants, minions, and Spectra.

"Dear? What is the matter?" said Spectra.

"I think we may have a prison break." said Vlad.

Spectra followed Vlad as he flew franticly down to the dungeon. He landed in front of the door where a guard was still standing.

"Open the door." said Vlad.

"Sir, are you sure that you don't want…" said the guard.

"I said open it!" yelled Vlad.

The guard quickly opened the door and Vlad looked in, only to see no one there.

"How? How!" yelled Vlad, wonder how they could have escaped in such a short time.

"I don't know, but don't worry we will catch them." said Spectra, trying to comfort him.

Vlad flew back to the first floor, where HP was still on the video monitor.

"Your right, I just checked the dungeon and they're gone." said Vlad.

"Well now that their out we better prepare, they will try to take us down." said HP.

"Yes, Fright Knight put the castle on alert." said Vlad to the Fright Knight, who had just entered.

"Yes my lord." said the Fright Knight, as he went off to do Vlad's bidding

So Vlad and the Pixies prepared for Danny and the others to attack. We can only hope that our heroes come up with a plan to break into Pixie Headquarters.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: _Dodges flaming arrow_ Sorry about this chapter being late, but I had a lot of school stuff to do. But I'm back and it is time to pull the hurt Vlad lever.

Ember: Can I pull it this time?

Rob: Of course you can, go for it. _Ember pulls the hurt Vlad lever._ _Suddenly the scene changes to Vlad in the woods, all alone._

Vlad: Hey, how the devil did I get out here? And right after being zapped by the Plasmius Maximus. _Then Vlad hears a creaking sound behind him. He turns around to see a small tree about to fall on him. _

Vlad: Oh butter biscuits. _Then Vlad is trapped under the tree, unable to move._

Vlad: Oh this could not get worse. _Then the Fluffy Army of Doom appears._

Vlad: Oh why! _Then the Fluffy Army of Doom tortures Vlad by tickling his feet for 12 hours. (Thanks to PotterPhan21 for the inspiration for this idea.) _

Ember: Ok, that last part was unusual.

Rob: Hey, we may not like him, but even we won't viciously beat a helpless man, no matter ho much they deserve it. Now that that is over it is time for the chapter summery.

Yay! Danny and the others have rescued Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda. Also they now have a plan to bring down Vlad and the Pixies. But they must sneak into the Pixie headquarters to do it, and they are expecting them. Will our heroes be able to get the contract? Will they find the information they need? Read the next chapter of Fairly Odd Ghosts to find out.

Rob: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review! Because reviews make the world go round, well, at least me world.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Evil Goes Bankrupt (AN: If you get the joke you win a free cookie.)

Pixie Head Quarters, Former site of Fairy World

Our heroes landed out side the drab and box shaped building that housed the Pixies business operations. It seems that they were prepared for their arrival as they had activated their security system. The building was surrounded by a high fence with magical barbed wire on it. It was also being patrolled by guards with vicious looking dogs. All in all it was a very intimidating set up.

"Something tells me their expecting us." said Cosmo.

"Oh really? Do you think?" said Norm.

"Cut it out you two, we need to think of a way to get in there." said Danny.

"Maybe we can tunnel under the wall?" said Sam.

"No good, I tried that once before and fell straight through." said Timmy.

"Actually we may still be able to dig under them. Since most of us can fly we can just float through the clouds until we reach the bottom of the building, then dig through." said Wanda.

"Well it's worth a try." said Danny.

So they went underneath the cloud that Pixie Headquarters sat on. Danny stuck his hand out and found that they could go through the cloud, soon the others followed and they eventually ran into the bottom of the building.

"Ok, now what do we do?" said Danni.

"Leave that to us." said Alicia.

Sam and Alicia combined their powers and formed a magic energy drill. They pointed at the bottom of the building and began to drill into the concrete.

"Wow, they're good." said Norm.

"We think so." said Danny and Alex.

After about 10 minutes they had tunneled all the way through the building and were in the basement.

"Ok, now how do we get to where they are keeping the contract?" said Valerie.

"Don't worry, I've got that covered." said Danny.

Danny grabbed a hold of them and flew at a wall, going intangible and invisible. Soon they found themselves flying through the building looking for a clue to where the contract could be, then it hit them smack in the face.

"Sanderson, I think it is time that we inspected the contract vault again." said HP as they appeared in the hall.

"Right away HP, you are always so on top of things." said Sanderson.

"Wow, that was convenient." whispered Timmy.

Our heroes followed the Pixies to the vault and hide behind them. HP went up to a control pad and entered a series of keys into it. Then a big round scanner came out of the wall and scanned his eyes.

"Identity confirmed: Subject is HP, Access granted." said the computer voice.

The huge door to the vault swung open and HP and Sanderson floated in. Before the door closed Danny and the others flew in. They quietly followed them until they reached a filing cabinet labeled V.

"Ok Sanderson, get out the Vlad contract, I want to have a look at it." said HP.

"Yes sir." said Sanderson.

"This is perfect, we came here just in time." whispered Danny.

"Hmm, it seems too perfect to me." whispered Wanda.

"Yeah Danny, be careful." whispered Sam.

"Don't worry, I will." whispered Danny.

As Danni kept the others invisible Danny floated over to where HP and Sanderson were. They did not seem to notice his presence as he moved closer. Just as he was about to grab the document alarms began to go off all around them.

"So there you are." said HP.

"What? What's going on?" said Danny, turning visible again.

"Did you really think we would not have a way to detect you? We knew you would be coming for this. Now you are right where we want you." said HP.

"Yes, in a few seconds a hundred guards will come bursting into this room, HP is such an evil genius." said Sanderson.

"Thank you Sanderson, top notch sucking up, you get a raise for that." said HP.

Danny realized that things were now very dangerous, and that there was now only one way to get the contract. Danny tackled Sanderson and the contract flew out of his hands.

"Quick! Grab it!" yelled Danny.

"Sanderson! Don't let them get it." said HP.

Soon it was a free for all as both sides tried to get the contract. They punched and kicked and tackled each other to try'en get the contract. Finally Sanderson grabbed it out of the air.

"Ha! I have it, and the guards will be here any second." said Sanderson, laughing evil.

"Danny! We have to leave now!" said Timmy.

"What! We can leave without the contract!" said Danny.

"It won't do us any good if we're captured." said Timmy.

Danny realized that he was right, so he blasted a hole through one of the walls. Our heroes escaped through the hole, dodging magic energy blasts from the Pixies below. Soon they were out of sight.

"Darn, they got away." said HP.

"On the positive side they didn't get the contract sir." said Sanderson.

"Yes, at least they didn't get the contract, with it they could have unraveled our whole plan." said HP.

Meanwhile far from the Pixies headquarters Danny and the others landed behind some magical bushes.

"Oh this is perfect, we went to all that trouble and we didn't even get the contract." said Norm.

"Yeah, and now those wretched creatures will be expecting us even more." said Desiree.

"We can't give up, we have to go back and get that contract." said Danny.

"Yeah, we need to break in there and kick their butts." said Valerie.

"A whole lot of good it would do us, they would annihilate us." said Alicia.

"I would have to agree with her, the Pixies are too powerful." said Wanda.

"Ditto, it would be a suicide mission." said Alex.

"But we have to do something." said Sam.

"Yeah, there must be some way in." said Danni.

"Actually that won't be necessary." said Tucker.

"Why not?" said Timmy.

"Because a certain tech savvy guy just happened to take a pictures of the contract when he had it." said Tucker.

Tucker pulled out his digital camera and showed them the pictures he had taken.

"Tucker! Your brilliant!" said Valerie, she then gave him a big kiss.

"Yeah, now we can take this to Alicia's Dad and he can tell us what it says." said Danny.

"Good, that means we can get out of this yawn factory." said Norm.

"Let's head back to Earth and find our parents." said Danny.

So Norm used his magic to send them to the place where their families were hiding. When they appeared their families were overjoyed to see them.

"Danny, Danni! Your back!" said Maddie, hugging them.

"Danny, did you find your friend?" said Jack.

"Yeah we did, and we found something to help us defeat Vlad and his allies." said Danny, as he pulled out Tucker's PDA with the contract on it.

"What is that?" said Jazz.

"It's a contract Vlad signed with some creatures named the Pixies that allowed him to rule the Earth." said Danny.

"Pixies?" said Jack.

Danny quickly explained who the Pixies were (Leaving out the parts that might expose Timmy's fairies).

"Ok, so these "pixies" have a contract with Vlad, and there might be something in it to help us?" said Jack.

"Yeah, but we need Alicia's Dad to read it to tell us what it says." said Danni.

"Ok, I'll give it a try." said Robert.

Robert read the contract as carefully as he could. After about 30 minutes he had found something.

"I think I found something." said Robert, as he showed it to them.

"Oh that's good, that's very good." said Timmy.

"It is, I think we just found the way to shut Vlad and the Pixies down." said Danny.

"You got a plan?" said Sam.

"I believe I do, now here's what we do…" said Danny.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: _dodges barrage of flaming arrows_ Sorry for ending on a cliffie, but I just felt it was the right place to do it.

Ember: You better do something quick, their getting out the swords.

Rob: And now to distract you from your murderous rage, here is the hurt Vlad lever. _Rob pulls the hurt Vlad lever. The scene changes to Vlad sitting in his library enjoying a cup of tea._

Vlad: Aw, today has been a glorious day. _Well Vlad, its about to come to a sudden end. It was at that moment that wheels and a rocket pack appeared on Vlad's chair. The rockets sprung to life and sent Vlad flying out a window. Vlad held on for dear life as the chair rocketed through the air. _

Vlad: Ahhhhh! _Vlad screamed like a girl as the chair flew through the air. The chair landed and kept going. It went across a highway, then it hit a rock and sent Vlad falling down a hill. He flew through a rock pile, a stink bog, and the museum of jabby pointy things. Finally he came to rest in a mud puddle. _

Vlad: Oh this could not get worse. _Vlad should really learn to not say that, because at that moment the Fluffy Army of Doom appeared, ready to pound the living daylights out of him. _

Vlad: Oh cheese logs. _Then the army attacked and visited doom on Vlad's evil head._

Rob: Now that Vlad has been doomed.

Ember: And the readers have been distracted.

Rob: It is time for the chapter summery.

It looks like things are getting better for our heroes. They managed to get the contract and have found something to defeat Vlad and the Pixies. But what is this mysterious thing? And what plan will our heroes have to use it? the only way to find out is to read the next chapter of Fairly Odd Ghosts.

Rob: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Evil Goes Bankrupt part 2

"Ok, here's the plan, we need to get Vlad and the Pixies to distrust each other." said Danny.

"How do we do that?" said Tucker.

"We need to somehow talk to them without them noticing us, then we can pretend to be their conscious and turn them against each other. Me, Rob and Alicia will go to Vlad's castle, Timmy, Norm and Danni will go to the Pixies headquarters." said Danny.

"How come you guys get to go?" said Valerie.

"Well one we need Norm and Alicia's magic to shrink us, second Rob can mimic Vlad's voice, and Timmy can mimic the Head Pixie's voice." said Danny, as Rob and Timmy demonstrated their impressions.

"Hello, my name is Vlad, don't mind the creepiness and general evil, I'm actually a nice guy." said Rob in a dead on mimic of Vlad.

"Hello, my name is HP and I'm so boring drying paint watches me." said Timmy, doing a pretty good impersonation of HP.

"Ok, I guess that makes sense, just be careful Danny." said Sam, she then hugged him.

"We will." said Danny.

"Come back safe." said Maddie.

"I will mom." said Danny.

"Uh, shouldn't we be trying to defeating the evil duo right now?" said Norm.

"Right, lets go then, bye everyone." Said Danny, and everyone else bid them a fond farewell.

So they split up and went to where Vlad and the Pixies were. Danny and his group headed towards Vlad's castle. They landed outside of the castle and saw that it was guarded, but that was not going to be a problem.

"Ok Alicia, time to shrink us." said Danny.

With a wave of her wand Alicia cast a spell to shrink our heroes down to microscopic size. Once they were that small they flew towards the castle. None of the alarms could detect them due to their small size, and they easily entered the castle. They flew to Vlad's study where he and Spectra were talking.

"I'm worried Spectra dear, we have not heard of any move by Daniel and his annoying friends since they tried to raid the Pixie's contract vault." said Vlad.

"Maybe this means that they don't know what to do?" said Spectra, holding little David Fenton (Who you remember was captured earlier in the story.)

"I need to get away from this crazy lady, maybe if I pretend to sleep she'll leave me alone." thought David, who then pretended to be tired.

"Oh, is little Damian tired? Then we need to get you to bed." said Spectra, then she left

Vlad was now alone and at this moment Danny, Rob and Alicia entered the study and flew at Vlad. They landed in his ear and they started their plan.

"Ok Rob, here is a magical megaphone, it will allow Vlad to hear you and only he will hear your voice." said Alicia.

"Ok, here goes." said Rob.

Vlad was standing there thinking when all of a sudden he heard a small voice.

"Vlad…Vlad… can you hear me Vlad?" said Rob in his Vlad voice.

"What? Whose there?" said Vlad, looking around confused.

"I am your conscious Vlad." said Rob.

"What do you want?" said Vlad.

"I'm here to tell you that the Pixies are going to double cross you Vlad. You have to break off your deal with them before they destroy you." said Rob.

"What? Are you crazy?" said Vlad.

"Think of it, don't they seem like the kind of people that want all the control?" said Rob.

"Well, yes they do, but I don't know…" said Vlad.

"You know it to be true, search your mind." said Rob.

As he said this Alicia cast a spell to make Vlad see a false memory of the Pixies.

"_Sanderson soon we will get rid of that loser Vlad and take over the Earth." said HP._

"_Yes, soon everything will be ours sir." said Sanderson as they laughed evilly._

"See what I mean?" said Rob.

"Your right, how could I have been so blind, I'm going to go tell those wretched creatures off right now." said Vlad.

Meanwhile as Vlad was going to tell off the Pixies, Danni, Norm and Timmy were heading towards Pixie Headquarters after Norm had shrunk them. They had flown into the building without being detected, they then flew up to the office of HP. As they arrived at the office Hp and Sanderson were having a conversation.

"I wonder when that nuisance Turner and his friends will attack again?" said HP.

"I don't know sir, but we are ready for them." said Sanderson.

"We better be, now leave I have some important paper work to do." said HP.

So Sanderson left the room, this was the perfect moment for our heroes. They flew across the room and into HP's ear.

"Ok Timmy, its show time." said Danni.

Timmy took the magical megaphone, which he had gotten from Norm, and began to speak.

"HP…Hey HP can you hear me?" said Timmy, impersonating HP.

"What? Who is that, is that you mommy?" said HP. (AN: Apparently they do all sound alike, even the women.)

"No, this is your conscious, I'm here to tell you that Vlad Masters is going to double cross you." said Timmy.

"What do you mean?" said HP.

"He is a greedy human, and all greedy humans want is to control all the power. He is probably plotting at this moment to take over all the magic you control, think about it" said Timmy.

Norm began to feed HP the same type of false memories that Alicia had given Vlad.

"_Those foolish pixies think I'm satisfied with just the Earth, but soon I will take over their world as well and be lord and master of the universe." said Vlad, laughing evilly._

"See, you can not trust Vlad Masters." said Timmy.

"Your right, I was a fool to think I could trust a human, I am going to give that jerk a piece of my mind." said HP. (AN: Don't you love gullible villains.)

And speak of the devil, it was at that moment that Vlad teleported into HP's office, and he looked angry.

"HP, I have a bone to pick with you." said Vlad.

"Oh really, I was about to say that same thing." said HP.

"I know what your up to, and let me tell you your not going to get away with it." said Vlad.

"I don't know what you are talking about, you're the one that's up to something." said HP.

"Oh, so your covering your own treachery by accusing me of doing something are you, I see how it is." Said Vlad.

"Me too, I'm getting really sick of you." said HP.

"Same here buddy, I've had it with you." said Vlad.

"I could not agree more." said HP.

The two villains were so angry at each other that they both said something that they would regret.

"The deal is off!" they both said at the same time.

"Ha! Finally, I thought you two would never sat that." said Danny, as he and the others returned to normal.

"Daniel!" said Vlad in shock.

"Turner!" said HP, also in shock.

"Yeah it's us, and you two just fell for our plan." said Timmy.

"What are you talking about?" said Vlad.

"Well it has to do with that contract you two signed." said Danny.

"What? How did you get that." said HP as Sanderson appeared beside him.

"That doesn't matter, what does matter is section 8, subsection 5, paragraph 3." said Timmy.

"Sanderson, what is that part again?" said HP.

"Well lets see." said Sanderson as he got the contract out.

"Hmm, if both parties pull out of the contract at the same time, everything will go back to the status quo and this contract will be null and void." said Sanderson.

"Uh oh." said Vlad and HP.

"That's right creepy and creepier, if both of you pull out of the contract at the same time everything goes back to normal, which means the Earth and Fairy World are no longer ruled by you." said Danni.

"Bet you wished you thought of that a little sooner, huh?" said Alicia.

"You tricked us, you turned us against each other so that we would break the contract." Said Vlad.

"Yeah, we out jerked you group of geniuses out of your little world domination thing." said Norm.

"And I'm guess in you know what comes next?" said Danny.

"Oh crud." said Vlad and HP.

Just as they said that a wave of magic shot out in all directions, changing everything back to normal. Fairy World was turned back to its normal fluffy pinkness. The wave of magic reached Earth and removed all traces of Vlad's rule.

"No! you will pay for this!" said Vlad.

"I don't think so you crazed up fruit loop." said Danny.

"Why is that?" said Vlad.

Suddenly a huge expolsion took place behind Vlad and the Pixies, and out of it appeared Jorgen Von Strangle.

"Ha! I am back to my normal all powerful self, and now it is time to break some bones." said Jorgen.

Vlad and the Pixies screamed as Jorgen beat the stuffing out of them. As this was going on Danny, Timmy and the others were transported to the spot they had been on after defeating Crocker. They were joined by the rest of our heroes.

"Did we do it? is everything back to normal?" said Alex.

"Yes it is, Vlad and the Pixies have been defeated and both world's are back to normal." said Danny, then suddenly Cosmo and Wanda got their wands back.

"Yay! We have our wands back." said Wanda.

"Yeah, and I know just what to do." said Cosmo, as he poofed up some pudding and began to eat it.

So I guess everything is back to normal." said Sam.

"Yes, and since we're here that means only we remember what happened. Which is a good thing because your parents were getting suspicious of us." said Wanda.

"Hey she's right, according to my PDA we're at the exact time just after defeating that Crocker dude." said Tucker.

"So this means that what we went through with Vlad and the Pixies never happened?" said Valerie.

"I guess it was literal when it said "go back to the status quo." said Alicia

It was at that time that Danny's cell phone rang, seeing on the id that it was his mom he picked up.

"Hello mom." said Danny.

"Oh good, I'm glad I reached you. The Szivoses have invited me and your father to a play so I need you and Danni to come home and watch David." said Maddie.

"Uh ok mom, I can ask you a question, did anything happen today, anything weird?" said Danny.

"No, why do you ask?" said Maddie.

"No reason, me and Danni will be home soon." said Danny.

"Ok dear, see you in a little bit." said Maddie.

"I guess you are right, my mom doesn't remember a thing." said Danny.

"Well I guess that's that, the world is safe and Vlad and the Pixies have had the hurt'en put on them." said Danni.

"Then I guess I can finally go on that vacation I wanted." said Norm.

"Aren't you going to destroy us?" said Cosmo.

"Cosmo shh!" said Wanda.

"No, it seems like to much trouble after everything that's happened. Besides you would probably trap me in something if I tried." said Norm.

"Can I come along too? I also want some time off." said Desiree.

"Sure, I would be delighted." said Norm.

So the two genies said goodbye to our heroes and flew off to the west.

"Well, this has been one heck of a day." said Danny.

"Yeah, but its been the coolest adventure ever!" said Timmy.

"Don't celebrate yet sport, you still have that paper to write for Crocker." said Wanda.

"Aw, why'd you have to go and mention that?" said Cosmo.

"Don't worry guys, with everything that's happened today the paper will be a snap." said Timmy.

"Well good luck with that paper, it was nice meeting you guys." said Danni.

"Same here." said Timmy.

After saying goodbye to everyone and promising to visit again, Cosmo and Wanda poofed Timmy back to his house to write his paper.

Later, at Dimmsdale Middle School

Timmy was sitting in class and Cosmo and Wanda were hiding as a pencil and eraser on his desk. Mr. Crocker entered the class room, still in bandages from being pounded to a pulp.

"Well class, I've graded you paper's and all of you did well…" said Crocker, lifting up Timmy's hopes.

"…Except you Turner!" said Crocker.

"What! Why?" said Timmy.

"Because your paper "A Day with Danny Phantom", could not possibly have happened. For lying in your paper, and not talking about fairies, you get an F!" said Crocker, slapping the paper on Timmy's desk.

Timmy looked at his paper with a sad face as Crocker laughed evilly. But suddenly Crocker froze in place and his eyes turned green.

"On second thought, I think your paper was brilliant, in fact I'm going to give you a A+++. Now children, while you play mindless games I'm going to change all the F's I wrongly gave Turner into A's." said Crocker in a strange voice.

The class cheered, and then they went off to play and to talk with friends. As Timmy was leaving Crocker asked him to come over to his desk.

"Yes, Mr. Crocker?" said Timmy nervously.

"Don't worry Timmy, it's me Danny, I've overshadowed Crocker." said Danny.

"Cool, so what are you doing here?" said Timmy.

"I just came to thank you, without you we might not have beaten those jerk's." said Danny.

"Your welcome, and thanks for changing my grade." said Timmy.

"It was nothing, you should see what I'm going to make Crocker do next." said Danny.

"What is it?" said Timmy.

"Lets just say it's going to involve a long visit to the crazy house." said Danny.

"Cool, I can't wait to see this." said Timmy.

"I thought you would." said Danny.

So Danny in Crocker's body left the room, followed by Timmy. But what they did not know was that they were being watched. From the Zone of No Return the mysterious figure from before was watching them through a portal.

"He he, let those fools enjoy their fun while it lasts, for soon, very soon I will bring their happy little world to an end." said the creature.

With a wave of his hand he dismissed the portal and turned to the slightly frightened Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda.

"Come my minions, there is much preparation to be done." said the creature.

"Yes master, we are at your command." said Anti-Cosmo, as they followed him into the darkness.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

TechnoRob: Wow, that guy is scary. Now some of you may wonder who he is? Well his true identity will be revealed in a future story. You also might be wondering why Rob is not here to end the story, well if your read the end of chapter six of the story, Night of Nightmaria, you will remember that Rob and Ember were kidnapped by Vlad. Also he destroyed the hurt Vlad lever, and without Rob we can't fix it. But fear not because I have called Danny and the others to help find them.

Danny: We were wondering when you were going to get to us?

Sam: Yeah, we didn't come here for a tea party.

TechnoRob: Ok, Ok, I get the point, now I need you guys to help me find Rob and Ember.

Valerie: Well, what clues did Vlad leave when he left.

TechnoRob: Not much, just this piece of paper. _Tucker took the paper and began to read it._

Tucker: Dear Daniel and Friends: if you have this then you know that I have kidnapped Rob Phantom and Ember. But to be sporting I will give you a chance to find them. I have them hidden somewhere on Earth, to find them you must figure out the clues I have left. Here is your first clue:

Clue #1: I am an institution of the island city I am in. the fates of companies and sometime nations ride on me like a roller coaster. Proud men are laid to waste in my paper littered pathways, all to the sound of a bell. What and where am I?

You better hurry, the clock is ticking on Rob and Ember.

Evilly Yours

Vlad Masters.

Danny: Hmm, I wonder what it could be?

Alicia: I know, he's talking about the New York Stock Exchange in my old home of New York City.

Alex: Are you sure?

Alicia: Positive, it sounds like the only place it could be.

Danny: Figures Vlad would pick that place for the first clue. Well I guess we're going to New York City.

TechnoRob: Good luck you guys, I hope you find them soon. _Danny and the others leave. _Ok, now it is time to tell you of the next story that will be coming up

Other Routes in the Parade: All Hail King Danny Phantom!: One day Danny is told according to ancient prophesy that he is to be the new King of All Ghosts. But a certain evil halfa has plans to dethrone the new king. What will happen now that he rules the Ghost Zone, and can he handle the power?

TechnoRob: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review! Oh I hope they find Rob and Ember soon.


End file.
